Legendary Journey
by JediMasterDarjaak
Summary: Now with their sights set on a new Pokemon League to the west of Johto, Dan and Cubone head into Johto
1. The Saga Begins

Note: This is my first Pokemon fanfic to be posted on a site, so be kind in reviews please.  
  
The Saga Begins  
  
Dan lay fast asleep in his bed at home in Lavendar town. He had been a Pokemon fanatic for years, but was seeking to train when he was older so he'd have an edge on new trainers. He was due to get a Pokemon in four days off his old friend Ben, as he couldn't decide on which of the three starters to use. He got up slowly, yawning widely. His friend Ben kept a close eye on Team Rocket, an organisation of Pokemon thieves. Ever since his starter Pokemon had been shot by a renegade Team Rocket member, he had kept a very close eye on them, and had noticed something disturbing. Lately, Team Rocket had been unusually quiet, which could well mean that they were consolidating their forces for a major offensive. Whenever they did that, the results were usually catastrophic, like the storming of Silph in Celadon City. Dan showered himself and then began making himself something to eat. The day passed uneventfully as he sat around watching movies. A storm was brewing in the mountains behind the town, but he ignored it. The wind began to howl around outside his home, giving the impression something was going to happen. Dan sighed and went to pick up a drink from his kitchen. He was awaiting a phone call from Ben. But where his friend was super-observant around Team Rocket, he often forgot daily things like calling his friends. He sighed and pushed a video into his TV.  
  
As the gloomy day wore on, the storm began to intensify even though it had not begun to rain yet. Dan opened a window and sniffed the stuffy air. No doubt it would be a harsh storm, possibly even becoming a tornado. Such a thing was not unheard of even in Lavender Town's cooler microclimate. He sat down, yawned, and prepared to take a nap. Suddenly from outside came a screech. He leapt up, pulled on his shoes and ran outside.  
  
A female Marowak, cradling her baby in her arms, was running out of town. Four Team Rocket members were giving chase. Dan looked at the mother in shock. Her tough body was showing distinctive signs of beating, and blood was evident all over her. From what he'd heard off Ben, this was an outright murder all over again. The baby Cubone was crying fitfully as the ground Pokemon tried to escape. One Team Rocket member let out a Spearow, which immediately went for the Marowak, using Fury Attack to slow her down. Unable to defend herself, the Marowak tried to find a place of safety where she could leave her child. The other Team Rocket members threw some of their Pokemon too, one being a Wartortle, a definite type advantage over the Ground Pokemon. Dan was hastily calling the police to come and stop this horrific crime. He knew that the Rockets thought nothing of killing Pokemon. Once the police were on their way, he made to dial Ben. As he punched in the number, a roar from above alerted him. Whilst the Team Rocket members cringed in fear, a part of him said to relax. Nevertheless, he still gasped in astonishment.  
  
A giant silvery Pokemon, a sort of cross between a dragon and a bird, was flying high above him. It was looking at the Team Rocket members with disgust, and charged up what looked like a blue Hyper Beam. An electric attack from one of Team Rocket's Pokemon caused the dragon to dodge swiftly. The Marowak was suffering from Spearow's continuous attacks, and now a Tangela was assisting it too. She was failing fast, and it was unlikely she'd make it out alive. A Voltorb and Wartortle were trying to buy enough time for their Pokemon to kill the Marowak. The dragon flapped hard and used a Gust attack on its' deterrents and then turned its attention to the Marowak. Dan ran over to the fallen Pokemon, shock clean on his face as he saw that the mother had in fact slipped to the point of no return. Marowak didn't seem to view him as a threat, and slowly loosened her hold on her baby. Team Rocket called off their Pokemon and turned to leave, satisfied that their brutal job had been accomplished. Patrol cars pulled up and all of the murderers were arrested. But just as they were being put into cars, one TR member took off. She had long dark red hair, and seemed to be important to the others. Dan glared at her, vowing revenge for Marowak's murder.  
  
Dan knelt over the dying Pokemon. The baby continued to cry as he eased it out of its mother's arms. Marowak looked up at him, her eyes pleading him to care for her baby. Dan nodded and stroked Marowak's skull helmet. Her eyes closed and she lay there, very still. Dan stood up, the baby Cubone holding on to him. The dragon Pokemon was hovering not far off, obviously shaken by seeing such brutality. It looked right at Dan and nodded at him. Perplexed, he nodded back. As the dragon flew into the distance, a silvery feather floated down from the sky. Curious, he caught it in his hand. It had a very subtle fragrance to it, and seemed to calm the baby Pokemon in his arms. He pocketed the feather and carried Cubone to his home. As he got inside, the phone rang. He put Cubone on the sofa and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello, Dan speaking."  
  
"Hi Dan, it's Ben. You called me earlier?"  
  
"Yeah. I sure could have used your help."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Team Rocket killed a female Marowak. I'm at home with her baby right now. A strange, silvery dragon Pokemon showed up. I have no idea what it was. It must have been a bird, because I have a feather off it."  
  
There was silence on the other end of the line. Finally his friends' voice came over the phone, slightly strained, as Ben still got sensitive about his starter having been killed. "You sure? How big was it?"  
  
Dan considered. He hadn't really seen the Pokemon that well, but it had come from the sea. Lavendar Town was not too far from the ocean. "I'd say about three times as big as a Charizard. It had a light blue chest, a long tail and dark blue spines along its back."  
  
Ben ran over the information in his head. "I can't make it to you tonight Dan, but meet me at the edge of Victory Road, ok? I'll ring around and see what I can't find for you. And as for your Pokemon, do you want my Fearow or would you rather go for a more basic Pokemon like Sandshrew?"  
  
Dan shrugged. "I'll keep this one for now, and I'll see what I can find. Thanks for your help dude."  
  
He hung up, the day's events leaving him tired and drained. Outside, thunder rolled, frightening Cubone. Dan picked up the baby Pokemon, who in turn looked up at him. He cuddled the little Pokemon close, smiling as it drifted off to sleep. Although Cubone wasn't a standard starter Pokemon, this one would be his starter. He looked down at the little one in his arms, and then examined the silver feather. It was 'Y' shaped and ended in a point. Outside the rain began to fall.  
  
Far away, flying over the ocean at top speed, the dragon Pokemon that had aided the otherwise doomed Cubone seemed satisfied that the baby was now safe. Whilst it invariably knew Dan would come to see it in the wild, or maybe even capture it, it wasn't disturbed by the thought at all. The dragon Pokemon landed on a deserted island and called up to the heavens, summoning a storm. 


	2. A spectral encounter

A spectral encounter  
  
Dan sat in the stormy night, Cubone laid on his bed. Although the baby Pokemon wasn't ready to battle yet, it had tried, despite the obvious trauma its mother's death must be giving it. Several times, the baby had been awake in the dark and making soft, plaintive calls. Dan knew Cubone sometimes did this, but he had never heard it before he took ownership of this one. He knew there was no point in trying to sleep, so he sat on his bed and put Cubone in his lap. The little Pokemon looked up at him, and very slowly nestled close to his new trainer. Dan smiled and put a hand on Cubone's back, making it croon softly. He gently rubbed up and down, eventually lulling the young Pokemon to sleep. He settled Cubone on the bed and sat back, sighing. He tried to remember all he could about the murder, as he knew he'd be called in to give a report about it. He decided to leave out the unknown Pokemon that had shown up. He only hoped that he wouldn't have Cubone taken away from him. Finally he decided to see if it was raining still, and looked out the window. On top of one of the ridges surrounding the town, he saw a figure vanish. He frowned. It had looked like an Arcanine, but it couldn't possibly be one. He shrugged it off as him being tired, and settled down on the bed.  
  
Morning dawned dark and wet, but the lightning had let up for now. Dan got washed and dressed and headed to the police station with Cubone in tow. He had re-discovered four Pokeballs that Ben had left for him, and was intending on talking Cubone into entering one. As he neared the police station, which was for some reason near Rock Tunnel to the north, the escaped Team Rocket member that had killed Cubone's mother showed up. She smirked and threw a Pokeball, letting out a poison Pokemon called Muk. Dan knew he didn't stand a chance. Cubone would probably know Tackle and Leer if he was lucky. The enemy was probably well trained and experienced. He decided to try and get away, but the Team Rocket member simply blocked him.  
  
"Muk, use Sludge on that Cubone!"  
  
Dan ran to get Cubone out of the way, but even as he whirled around, Cubone was hit head on. Muk then used a Body Slam, and knocked the ground type into a muddy puddle. Dan looked at Cubone sadly. As a youngster, he stood absolutely no chance. The Team Rocket girl smiled and pointed at the half- beaten Pokemon.  
  
"Finish it with a Pound!"  
  
Muk neared its' downed opponent when, appearing from nowhere, came a fully grown Marowak. Cubone looked up as it arrived, recognition dawning in his eyes. The Team Rocket girl looked shocked. Dan looked closely at the Marowak when he realised just who it was. It was the ghost of Cubone's mother, and she must have come to protect her baby. Marowak floated over to her baby. She then looked at the Team Rocket girl. She now looked totally petrified. Marowak looked up at Dan and seemed to tell him to order her in battle. Dan nodded and pointed at Muk.  
  
"Ok Marowak, Bone Club!"  
  
Marowak hurled her bone at Muk. Paralysed with fright, Muk took the hit head on.  
  
"Now, Skull Bash!"  
  
The Team Rocket girl told Muk to use Pound, but as Marowak was just a spirit, it went right through her. Marowak aligned herself and hit Muk hard with her strongest attack. Muk fainted, and the Team Rocket girl recalled her Pokemon and stepped away.  
  
Marowak's spirit touched her youngster, and then vanished totally. Cubone seemed better already, and then ran with Dan to the police station. Dan took a seat and an officer came to ask why he was there. He was taken to an interrogation room with Cubone and talked about what had happened. After half an hour or so talking with the woman on duty, Dan was sent to the waiting room whilst Cubone was examined. Satisfied that the young Pokemon wasn't being forced into staying with Dan, Cubone was allowed to go back to Dan, who was idly reading a Pokemon magazine. He frowned a bit as he read an article on a strange Pokemon seen by Rock Tunnel two days ago. A picture had been taken, but it was black and white and very fuzzy. It looked like a tiger of some sort, and it had a jagged tail. Dan stroked Cubone absently as he read on how it had appeared from nowhere, stopped for a few seconds to rest itself, then taken off again. Dan had never heard of a Pokemon such as this before, but then, he had never heard of the silvery dragon-like bird that had aided the otherwise doomed Marowak. He shut the magazine and picked up Cubone.  
  
"Come on Cubone, let's go home. You look sleepy again little one."  
  
Cubone nodded and let Dan pick him up. Dan walked off through the rain and finally got home. He took Cubone down to the cellar and got him to practice his attacks down there. Soon, Cubone had mastered Bonemerang, a unique move to Cubone and Marowak, and was making great progress with learning Bone Club. Dan sat back as Cubone hit makeshift targets, gradually getting stronger. Finally, he dropped his bone club and sat down, obviously tired out. Dan picked up his Pokemon and carried him back upstairs. The storm was still raging outside. Dan looked out over the sea, and silently vowed to get revenge on Marowak's killer. He picked up a locket he'd had lying around for a long time, and gently placed the feather off the unknown Pokemon inside. He looked at Cubone bedding down and smiled at him. Remembering something, he picked up one of his Pokeballs.  
  
"Cubone?"  
  
The ground Pokemon looked up at him. Dan held out his empty Pokeball.  
  
"Want to go inside?"  
  
Cubone nodded, and Dan captured him properly, then let him out again. Outside, the storm began to wear off.  
  
On an island to the far south, the dragon Pokemon sensed Dan was going to start his journey soon. It smiled as best it could, and used its powers to stop the storm over Lavender Town. It stretched its' 25 foot long wings, and stared up at the sky.  
  
The tiger-like Pokemon that had been seen near Lavender Town ran through Viridian Forest, headed for Tohjo Falls. It leapt easily over dead trees and headed for its' destination, a far away city in Johto. 


	3. Silver fire

Note to all readers. If you're wondering where the other chapters went, I'm redoing them. If you want to see them before I change them forever, review  
me and I'll mail them accordingly  
  
Silver fire  
  
After another two days, the storm eventually relented. Dan had been packing up his rucksack in order to go to Victory Road. He wasn't going to go out of his way to get badges along the way, but if possible, he would definitely give it a try. He let out Cubone and smiled at his only Pokemon. He laid out a map of Kanto and looked at the various ways to reach Victory Road.  
  
"Well Cubone, which way do you think we should take?"  
  
Cubone pointed to the long, curving path that went to Fuchsia City. Dan rolled his eyes and sighed, leaning closer to the map and resting his chin on his hands.  
  
"As scenic as it might be Cubone, we want to get TO Victory Road, not south of it. We should take a direct route, and stop off in as many towns as we like along the way. How does that sound?"  
  
Cubone nodded and sat down on the map. Dan lifted him up and returned him to his Pokeball, and looked at the map. The nearest town was Saffron City, about three days travelling away. He put the last few things in his rucksack, pulled it up onto his back and set off through the deteriorating storm.  
  
He visited Pokemon Tower first of all, and let Cubone say a heartfelt farewell to his mother who had died trying to protect him. He brushed away a tear himself, and left Cubone alone for a little while. Shortly after he'd left, he saw Cubone walking towards him, seeming to want his company. Dan smiled at the little Pokemon and lifted him up. It was about noon by now. They both walked out of Pokemon Tower when the escaped TR member appeared again. She smirked at Dan and let out her Pokemon.  
  
"You got lucky last time kid. This time I'm gonna whip you, and send that cry-baby-Cubone to join its mother."  
  
Her Tangela seemed to agree. Dan knew he was in deep trouble. Cubone was weak against Grass Pokemon. But he had to try for Cubone's sake. If he lost, then his Pokemon would die, and probably not a humane death either.  
  
"Cubone, use Bonemerang!"  
  
Cubone prepared to throw his bone club. At the last second, Dan yelled another comment.  
  
"On the trainer!"  
  
Cubone seemed to smile as he hurled the bone at her. It smacked her square in the waist, knocking the wind out of her. Cubone retrieved his weapon and then ran along with Dan. The TR member sent Tangela after them, walking slowly, wincing as her stomach growled.  
  
Dan was so intent on running, he nearly didn't see another trainer on the grassy field in front of him. He stopped just before he collided with her, but when Cubone ran into him from behind, he fell flat on his face. The girl looked at him and hid a smile of amusement.  
  
"Well, I thought it was supposed to be the girl who fell over to get the guy's attention. Need a hand up?"  
  
She was about 5' 4", and had dark blue hair that reached to the top of her shoulder blades. She wore a purple and silver striped top, revealing her belly, and a black jean skirt with black leather boots. Dan accepted her help, but quickly cut to the chase.  
  
"Listen miss, do you have a Fire Pokemon? If so, could you please use it to deter my pursuer?"  
  
The girl put her hands up.  
  
"First things first. One, I'm not called miss, my name's Kepani. Two, who is your pursuer? And three, why is she is after you and your Cubone?"  
  
Dan regained his breath and recalled Cubone, who looked exhausted.  
  
"My pursuer is a Team Rocket member. Some days ago, a group of them killed a mother Marowak in Lavender Town. She's the only one free to chase the Marowak's baby, who just so happens to be with me. She's threatening to kill him just for the hell of it."  
  
Kepani already had a Pokeball in her hand. It was a glittery red rather than just a standard red and white.  
  
"Run on ahead then. I'll buy you some time to escape. I've never liked Team Rocket either. Go on, run!"  
  
Dan nodded and started to run towards a secluded natural garden.  
  
"I'll never forget this Kepani. Maybe we'll meet again some day. Bye!"  
  
Dan ran for the garden, where he could hopefully find some refuge. Kepani let out a Ponyta. It was silver and purple in colour rather than orange, yellow and red. She faced the Team Rocket member with a determined look to her. Ponyta stood ready to attack.  
  
The Team Rocket girl stopped and looked on in shock.  
  
"Well, a shiny Pokemon. VERY rare indeed."  
  
Kepani glared at her.  
  
"A Team Rocket punk fresh from kindergarten. As common as Rattata and as stinky as Muk. Back off from whomever it is you're chasing. Or I'll make you."  
  
Kepani crossed her arms as she made the last comment. She didn't look an easy opponent. The TR girl let out her Tangela and surprised Kepani by using Razor Leaf. Kepani jerked backwards.  
  
"Ponyta, Agility!"  
  
Ponyta rushed around and made Tangela confused. The TR girl pointed at Kepani suddenly.  
  
"Use Vine Whip to tie her up! We'll take her shiny from there!"  
  
Kepani tried to dodge as the first of the vines grabbed for her chest. It wrapped around her arm instead. She began to struggle to get it off. The other vine wrapped around her legs and jerked her off balance. She hit the dirt hard. Tangela soon had her securely restrained. Kepani glared daggers at the TR girl, who smiled sweetly and tweaked her cheek.  
  
"Now, call off your Ponyta. Otherwise, things get very tight for you."  
  
Tangela accentuated this point by tightening its' hold on her. Kepani felt her hands going numb from lack of blood reaching them.  
  
"Ponyta, back down."  
  
The TR girl smiled and took hold of Ponyta's Pokeball. She ordered Tangela to dispose of Kepani. Kepani felt herself rise into the air as Tangela prepared to throw her into the undergrowth nearby.  
  
"Cubone, Skull Bash!"  
  
Dan's Cubone connected solidly with the TR girl. Dan ran towards Kepani as she was swung into the undergrowth. Although he failed to catch her, he found out the hard way just how much a 5' 4" girl weighed when thrown. Nearly too much.  
  
Kepani looked at him as she got up.  
  
"Roles reversed now? I thought I said run?"  
  
Dan got up. Cubone and Ponyta were giving Tangela the run around.  
  
"You did. I saw you get captured, so I came back to help you out. Not to mention to act as a mattress."  
  
Kepani giggled slightly at this.  
  
"Yes, you did that part nicely. But we'll talk about that after the battle shall we?"  
  
Dan nodded and turned to where Cubone was hammering away at Tangela, not holding back on anything. His eyes widened, surprised Cubone could inflict so much damage. He then remembered that this was a personal fight for Cubone, as his opponent had killed his mother. Kepani too looked impressed.  
  
"Ponyta, Flamethrower!"  
  
Ponyta released a huge torrent of silver fire at the TR girl and her Pokemon. Both were hit badly, and decided to take off.  
  
Dan sat with Kepani in the garden he'd been heading for. He had insisted on looking after her for a little while, and was bathing her wrists in a small pond. Kepani looked flattered. Behind them, Cubone and Ponyta were playing in the meadow. A lot of other Pokemon had joined in. Dan tentatively dabbed at Kepani's sore wrists. Kepani inhaled sharply, but nodded for him to carry on. She watched him as he rubbed some lotion onto her sore and chafed skin. Finally he looked up at her.  
  
"Listen Kepani, I want to thank you for helping save Cubone. You really did great back there. Take this."  
  
He sorted through the things in his rucksack. He had inadvertently put in some unnecessary items, and one such thing was a long length of blue satin he'd had for some reason or other. He found it and gently tied it around her neck for her. Kepani smiled at him and ran her hand down his arm.  
  
"Thanks. I'd address you by name, but you're still holding out on me for that one."  
  
Dan flushed red.  
  
"Sorry. My name's Dan."  
  
Kepani opened up her smaller bag and began to set up a small gas-powered heater. Dan watched her curiously.  
  
"Why use that? Can't you use your Ponyta?"  
  
Kepani looked at him and shrugged.  
  
"Well, I could, but she's playing right now, and I don't want to disturb.Hey, look at this cute little Vulpix!"  
  
Dan smiled as a creamy white baby Vulpix waddled up to Kepani. It climbed into her lap and snuggled down. Kepani blushed and stroked the baby gently. Dan sighed.  
  
"Cubone used to do something like that with me. He used to stay awake nearly all the time, but especially at nights. Although a Cubone's song is very sad, it's a beautiful melody. For the first day I had him, he was singing a lot. But he's gradually putting his mother's death behind him. He's going to be a powerful Pokemon one day. He's already pretty tough now."  
  
Kepani watched Cubone playing in the field. A soft breeze blew past them. Kepani leant back, and looked up into the sky. Suddenly she gasped and pointed upwards.  
  
"Dan, look!"  
  
Dan looked up. Although it was far away, the Pokemon Kepani had seen was undoubtedly the same one he had got the silver feather from. Kepani was breathless. Dan watched as it seemed to look right at them, then fly away. Kepani let out a long whistle in an exclamation of awe.  
  
"Wow. That MUST have been a legendary Pokemon!"  
  
Dan took hold of the locket and noted it was glowing.  
  
"Yeah, it is."  
  
Kepani looked at him curiously.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Because I saw it at close range in Lavender Town. It tried to save Cubone too."  
  
Kepani looked sceptical. His story sounded far-fetched and outrageous, but she had learnt that little in the world was as it truly seemed to be. But then, he could easily be lying.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
Dan lay back in the grass for a nap. Kepani stroked the Vulpix against her belly, smiling at how soft the little one's fur was.  
  
Later that evening, they had a fire going. Cubone was now resting too, and Kepani was preparing to leave. Dan had been asleep for hours. She took a piece of paper out his rucksack and wrote a short note for him. She read it over to herself and put it by his side. She smiled at him and Cubone, and recalled Ponyta. She walked off, leaving the two alone once again.  
  
It was nearly sunset when Dan woke up. A light shower of rain was trying to fall, but it wasn't much. He looked around for Kepani, but soon saw she was gone. He sighed, and then saw the note, which he read out loud.  
  
"Dear Dan. I've left not because of anything you've done. I just don't want to be a burden to you or Cubone. I was honoured to help you. I've headed south to do some training by myself. I do believe you when you say that flying dragon Pokemon was a legendary, it just seems hard to credit you've seen one so early on in your journey. I'll see you soon, I know you're headed to Victory Road. Take care of yourself and Cubone. Love Kepani."  
  
Dan smiled and began to prepare his evening meal. He hoped Kepani would be happy on her journey alone, and knew they'd meet again.  
  
Kepani looked back as she walked through Lavender Town, smiling at the thought of having been with Dan even if only for a brief time. She ran a hand through her hair and smiled again as she touched the scarf Dan had given her. She was determined to meet him again, and decided to head closer to Victory Road than she had originally planned.  
  
Giovanni, head of Team Rocket, listened as he heard the Marowak he'd ordered killed had managed to get her offspring to a trainer. He summoned two new recruits to track down the trainer and, if possible, kill Cubone. He smirked as they were dispatched.  
  
Over the sea, the silver dragon Pokemon Dan and Kepani had seen rested on an island. It was preparing to move its' nest to the north of Kanto where it was safe and isolated. It knew Dan may well try to capture it, but it also knew he could be trusted and would therefore not oppose to capture. However, capture was one thing. When it had a family to raise, it was quite another. 


	4. Things that go Bug in the night

Things that go Bug in the night  
  
Dan set up his tent in the rapidly fading twilight. Cubone was pitching in by hammering the pegs in with his bone club. Some of the wild Pokemon he'd been playing with were watching. Cubone they wouldn't respond to, but whenever Dan so much as looked at them, they would back away a short distance, although they backed away less and less with each time he looked at them. Soon, the tent was already. Cubone had done his job perfectly, and the tent was nice and secure. Dan laid out his sleeping bag when a bunch of Oddish tentatively approached him. He backed into his tent and got changed. He let the tent flap open enough for Cubone to scamper in, and smiled when he did. The Oddish were releasing a very nice-smelling scent. Dan felt it lull him to sleep. Outside, Zubat were fluttering around, and Venonat came out to search for worms. All was peaceful and quiet until midnight.  
  
Dan awoke to hear a whirring noise. He got out his sleeping bag and found himself face to face with a Scyther. Before he could awaken Cubone, Scyther had taken off into the darkness. Dan stretched and yawned. Cubone slowly sat up and looked around. He looked at his trainer and tried to persuade him that wandering around at midnight was a stupid idea. Dan looked down at the little Pokemon and rubbed his skull helmet affectionately.  
  
"Come on Cubone, you want to be stronger don't you?"  
  
Cubone pondered this, and then rolled over as if saying he couldn't care less. Dan started laughing.  
  
"I've barely had you a week, and already you take after me with the lazy attitude. Come on, shift yourself."  
  
Cubone got up, making quite sure Dan knew he wasn't pleased with this idea. By the time they got outside, the Scyther had disappeared. Cubone didn't seem too impressed, but sat down by the fire remains anyway. Dan squatted nearby, breathing in the pleasantly warm air. Cubone looked up at the sky. A lot of Pokemon were active, mainly bugs and Zubat. He seemed to get depressed for some reason or other, and began poking moodily at the fire embers. Dan softly stroked his Pokemon, and Cubone looked up at him. Dan was shocked to see that Cubone had watery eyes. Even as he picked up the ground Pokemon, Cubone began to silently cry. Dan cradled him close and gently swayed him back and forth.  
  
"Come on Cubone, don't sob so. It doesn't suit you little guy. Did you once sit around a fire with your mother?"  
  
Cubone nodded, mentally recalling his one other relatively good time with humans. Some teenagers had made a campfire behind Pokemon Tower and were cooking food. Marowak had ventured out for food and Cubone had followed. The teenagers had seen Cubone first, and tempted him closer with titbits. Marowak had been alert, but in this case, she had no need for concern. Cubone had enjoyed himself to the full, and finally dozed off an hour later.  
  
The TR girl who had been stalking Dan and Cubone was not having a fun time at present. She had stumbled into a swamp loaded with Victreebel and Poliwhirl, and was being buffeted from both sides. She began to wish she'd accepted offers of more Pokemon, but she knew that wishing would get her nowhere. She saw what looked like an easy way out, and had her Tangela use Petal Dance to deter the Poliwhirl. Just as she made it out the swamp, a Vine Whip from one of the Victreebel tripped her up. She glared at the Pokemon and tried to salvage as much of her dignity as possible as she stalked off.  
  
Dan and Cubone had fallen asleep again, and it was late morning by the time Dan began to stir. He looked outside and caught a glimpse of the same Scyther he'd seen last night. He got up in a rush, awakening Cubone and drawing a look of surprise from the bug Pokemon. Cubone looked at Scyther and stood ready to battle. Scyther leapt into the air and flew at Cubone. Dan yelled out to Cubone.  
  
"Cubone, dodge!"  
  
Dan sighed in relief as his Pokemon narrowly avoided Scyther's Quick Attack. Scyther turned nearly 180 degrees and used Double Team.  
  
"Cubone, Bonemerang!"  
  
Cubone hurled his weapon and soon found that the real Scyther was behind him. Scyther smacked Cubone hard with a Slash attack, and then finished him off with a Headbutt. Cubone hit the dirt hard and looked balefully up at Scyther, who was wiping its blades on the grass. As Scyther prepared to take off, Cubone ran at it and smacked it with Bone Club. Scyther gave an exclamation of pain and flinched. Dan seized his opportunity, and grabbed a Pokeball. He pressed the button on it, and threw it at Scyther.  
  
"Pokeball, go!"  
  
Scyther was caught in a flash of light. Dan silently prayed as the Pokeball wobbled a few times, but then sighed in relief as it steadied. Cubone looked tired out too, but triumph shone in his eyes. Dan made a mental note to heal his Pokemon when he got to the nearest Pokemon Centre, and headed towards Saffron City. What he didn't know was that he was still being tailed by the killer of Cubone's mother, although she was in no condition to do anything. He smiled as he got closer to Saffron City, and the completion of his first step to Victory Road. 


	5. The poisoned pond

The poisoned pond  
  
Dan finished putting his tent away as the sun set. He'd spent the rest of the day getting to know his new Pokemon. Although Scyther had been a bit ticked off at first, he had simmered down quite quickly and now accepted Dan as a trainer. Dan packed his tent away as he began his walk. He took a deep breath of the cool evening air as he hiked along the path. After a few minutes of walking, he began to notice a lot of Water Pokemon on the path. He looked at them in puzzlement, but shrugged it off. A lot of Water Pokemon became active at night rather than during the day. He sniffed the air, and a soft, putrid scent reached his nose. He wrinkled his nose and carried on walking. Some time later, he came across a pond. What he saw, even in the fading light, was shocking.  
  
Corpses of dead Pokemon floated in the putrid water, a horrendous stink radiating off the water. He took a look around. This place was nearly beyond redemption. Unless he could find some Pokemon that could purify water as badly tainted as this. He saw a bunch of Spearow and Fearow flying around over the lake, calling out harshly. A few other wild Pokemon were assembled on the far side of the pond. Perplexed, Dan found his cell phone. He flipped it open and dialled Ben's number.  
  
Ben was dealing with another Team Rocket member when the phone rang. Hastily he ordered his Pokemon to KO the opponent, and then he answered the phone.  
  
"Ben speaking."  
  
"Hey Benny. Dan here. How's it going?"  
  
Ben smiled as he recalled his Pokemon. He hadn't heard from Dan since he'd seen the unknown Pokemon.  
  
"Not bad, just kicking Team Rocket back to where they came from. Where are you?"  
  
"I'm at a pond near Saffron City. All the Pokemon here seem to be dead, so I'm trying to find the cause and set things right."  
  
Ben was quiet for a moment.  
  
"Ok Dan, I'm coming to join you. It'll save you going to Victory Road. I'll help you out with this mystery, and then you can tell me about that dragon Pokemon. I'm on my way on Pidgeot now. See you soon."  
  
Ben hung up and mounted his Pokemon. Soon he was flying to Saffron City.  
  
Dan was looking around for any Pokemon that might have survived the poisoning when he saw the culprit. It was the TR girl who pursued him. She had her Muk out and was ordering it to use Toxic in the water. Dan let out both his Pokemon and crept into the undergrowth behind her. She was totally unaware of him being behind her, and was smirking at the havoc she was wreaking. Either she was a renegade TR member, or she was an elite ranker. Scyther looked at her with barely contained fury. Dan petted him to calm him down.  
  
"Ok, Scyther, use your Quick Attack on her when Cubone hits her Muk with Bonemerang. We're aiming to distract her whilst we knock out her Pokemon. Once her Muk is out, pin her down. We're going to turn this one in. Ready? Go!"  
  
Cubone emerged from the bushes and hurled his bone club at Muk. It struck the poison Pokemon twice, and seemed satisfied when Muk didn't move. Scyther used his attack on the TR girl, and nearly knocked her into the poisoned water. Dan came out of hiding and grabbed her. She seemed to know the game was up, and didn't try to struggle. Dan was about to ask her why she had poisoned the pond and killed so many when a huge gust of wind assailed him. Ben was landing on his Pidgeot.  
  
The TR girl managed to break loose as Dan was distracted by Ben. She recalled her Pokemon and ran off, kicking Cubone into the pond before escaping. Satisfied Cubone would die, she vanished into the night.  
  
Ben moved quickly. He sent Pidgeot to fish Cubone out of the lake, and told Dan to send Scyther after the TR girl. Dan was worried sick about the possibility of losing Cubone, but sent Scyther to exact revenge anyway. He ran to the pond and watched as Pidgeot scooped up his Pokemon. Cubone didn't seem too healthy, and Dan laid him on the grass. Ben let out a Blastoise to help clean Cubone. It made a puddle of fresh water, and Dan began to bathe Cubone in it. Scyther returned not long after, a hint of blood on one of his scythes. Dan looked over at his other Pokemon.  
  
"Did you find her?"  
  
Scyther nodded.  
  
"Did you get revenge for Cubone?"  
  
Scyther nodded again, seeming to smirk at some private memory. Dan stroked his Bug Pokemon and recalled him. Cubone was slowly coming too in the water, and didn't seem too happy at being in such a state. Dan finally managed to wash the last bits of slime off him, and then smiled at his starter.  
  
"You feeling any better Cubone?"  
  
Cubone seemed slightly grumpy, but consented to nod. Dan stroked him softly, and Cubone fell asleep. Dan recalled him and sat with Ben.  
  
It was approaching midnight when Ben wanted to talk about the dragon. He'd been gathering data about it from all over the continent, and now had a fair bit about the dragon. He started to talk about the few sightings that had been reported.  
  
"A lot of this happened 250 years ago. A sea current made Kanto a lot cooler than it is now, but it shouldn't have been. A dragon Pokemon, matching your description, showed up and turned the current around, warming Kanto up a lot. It was seen by a lot of people on the northern coast, just northwest of Cerulean Cape. There's a ruin there with carvings of this dragon. One more thing. It seems this is no dragon, but rather a bird Pokemon."  
  
Dan had hung on Ben's every word, and now started rummaging through the small collection of artefacts featuring the Pokemon he'd seen. One such artefact had part of a word written in hieroglyphs across the top. They looked like deformed letters, but were readable.  
  
"G.I.A. Ben, do you know what this Pokemon is called? I can't make out the full name, and Gia doesn't sound like its' full name."  
  
Ben shrugged.  
  
"Sorry, your guess is as good as mine. But I do know this. One, possibly two, of these Pokemon lives in Whirl Islands. Of all those small islands, Silver Rock Isle has a library. Get there, and you get your answer. Maybe you'll see the Pokemon that live there."  
  
Dan sat back, examining the tile with the dragon on it. It was undeniably the same one, and it seemed to be shooting something like a Hyper Beam. He remembered how its' attack had been blue, not red, but as this was most likely a legendary Pokemon, it may have a special move. He thanked Ben, put the tile in Ben's bag of artefacts, and then began to walk off. Ben camped down by the pond and fell asleep.  
  
Somewhere near Viridian City, the TR member waited to get new Pokemon. She received a grass type, and was then called to her boss. She cursed under her breath to Dan.  
  
"Just wait. I, Nicola German, will get you!" 


	6. The Psychick

The Psy-chick  
  
Dawn arose in magnificent splendour. Dan slowly got up to watch the sunrise. He considered his two Pokemon, fast asleep in their Pokeballs, but Scyther wouldn't be happy and Cubone may be sensitive about them for some reason or other. He sat alone, watching the sky redden as the sun came up. Without a doubt, it was one of the most beautiful sunrises he'd ever seen. He got up out of his tent and walked outside. As he did so, he collided with a girl about his age with olive-green hair and dark blue eyes. Her hair ran down to her waist, and she wore a dark red tank top and blue jeans. Dan looked over at her and offered to help her up.  
  
"You ok there miss? Sorry I didn't' see you, it's the crack of dawn and I won't properly wake up for another hour or so. Not hurt are you?"  
  
The girl looked back at him, her dark blue eyes penetrating him. Dan looked at her in curiosity. He offered her his hand still, and eventually, she got up. She stared at him for a while, and Dan began to feel a tiny bit nervous. Finally she broke off her blank-faced staring and smiled. Dan smiled a bit too.  
  
"So miss, what's with the staring?"  
  
She ran a hand through her long, un-braided hair and shook her head. Finally she spoke up, her voice seemingly strained and cracked.  
  
"I'm the twin of Sabrina, the psychic Pokemon Gym Leader. I'm seeking to capture the ultimate psychic Pokemon so she will finally notice me. My name's Melanie."  
  
Dan gestured for her to sit down, which she reluctantly did.  
  
"So tell me, why won't your sister pay any heed to you?"  
  
Melanie related the tale of how her and Sabrina had drifted apart.  
  
"When we were just kids, Sabrina had hugely strong psychic powers. Our parents had to put me up for adoption, but I stayed in the orphanage. As time went on, Sabrina came to see me less and less, and became obsessed with her psychic abilities. She became the trainer she is today. Now she is unbeatable to almost anyone. But if I surpass her talent in raising Pokemon, she will snap out of her training and become my loving sister again."  
  
Dan had sat totally still throughout Melanie's tale, and nodded slowly now she was done.  
  
"If you like, you could try and obtain a. . . "  
  
He broke off as a snare was fired at him and Melanie. Melanie whirled around to see who it was, and with lightning fast reactions, shoved Dan to the ground. There was a slight whirring as the restraints wound themselves around her. Dan looked up and saw she had taken a huge risk for him. He took hold of both his Pokeballs and threw them.  
  
"Scyther, Cubone, lets rock!"  
  
Scyther immediately went for the bushes and searched out their attacker. It wasn't until about a minute later that there was a scream, and the TR girl Nicola came running out, blood showing that Scyther's claws had not been idle. She smirked on seeing Melanie trapped, but that look of cockiness was soon wiped off her face as Cubone used Bonemerang. She cursed as she gingerly touched her swollen cheek. Dan turned a smirk right back on her.  
  
"What's up? It's not like I've done anything to worsen your features. Such a thing just is not possible. Now take a hike."  
  
Nicola glared daggers at him, and took off into the undergrowth. Dan looked at Melanie and smiled.  
  
"She's a little weaner who is trying to kill my Cubone. She and some other members killed his mother in my hometown of Lavender Town."  
  
Melanie shifted slightly.  
  
"Team Rocket is engulfing all of Saffron City day by day. They must have targeted it because of Silph, who have their international headquarters there."  
  
Dan helped her get loose of Nicola's snare. He gave a whistle as he saw how badly made it was.  
  
"Really, I doubt Team Rocket will get very far if their elite members are all like Nicola. The first toddler that comes within a kilometre of them will knock them all into orbit."  
  
Melanie smiled as she sat down next to Dan. Dan busied himself with rekindling the fire to have a warm breakfast. Melanie let out her only Pokemon, a Hypno. She nudged Dan to get his attention.  
  
"Dan?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What do you think of my Hypno?"  
  
Dan looked over her psychic Pokemon appraisingly.  
  
"You've raised it well. Just a bit more, and maybe you can take Sabrina on. If you defeat her, she might turn back to the way she was."  
  
Melanie pondered the idea, but shook her head. 


	7. Adventure in Saffron City

Adventure in Saffron City  
  
Dan walked into Saffron City. It was a pedestrian zone, so he didn't have to worry about cars and other traffic. He looked at the huge skyscrapers in wonder, never having been so close to such a huge structure that wasn't a graveyard. As he looked around the city, he saw a dark alleyway nearby, yawning beckoningly to him. Shrugging, even though his mind told him such a thing was a stupid idea, he ventured inside. It was dim, smelly and dirty. From behind he heard a noise. It was none other than Nicola, determined to finish off Cubone. She was armed with a pistol of some type, and had it pointed at him.  
  
"Hit the dirt punk. You've given me the run-around for long enough. Now give up your Cubone and I might just let your Scyther live. Although the longer you delay me, the less likely that will be."  
  
Dan took hold of Cubone's Pokeball. He threw it haphazardly to Nicola, who had to catch it with both hands, ruining any aim she had with her gun. He quickly threw Scyther's Pokeball, and his mantis Pokemon emerged in a flash of light. Dan yelled for Scyther to use Quick Attack.  
  
"Scyyyyyyyyyther!"  
  
Dan gaped as Scyther simply vanished and then smashed into Nicola, dropping both Dan's other Pokeball and her gun. Dan scooped up the gun as Cubone came out.  
  
"Cubone, hit her with a Bonemerang!"  
  
Cubone smacked her with Bonemerang, then blinked as she used a smoke bomb to cover her escape. Dan coughed, and then retreated into the depths of the alley, recalling Scyther and Cubone as he did so. As he looked around, he became aware of a Pokemon already down there. It had a flame on its tail, so he knew it could be either a Charmander or a Charmeleon. As he got closer, he saw it was indeed a Charmeleon. A very angry one too. Some wire had been caught around its' legs and tail, and it had struggled until it bled badly. Dried blood showed around its wounds, and it looked mad. On seeing a human, it seemed to snarl. Dan looked at the Pokemon's snared legs, ignoring the warning to stay back. Charmeleon gave him a look that quite plainly said, 'Don't say I didn't warn you'. Charmeleon made to fire a Flamethrower when Dan found exactly where the snare had been.  
  
"Hold still Charmeleon. I'll get you loose."  
  
He pulled out a pocketknife and where Charmeleon's claws had failed, he cut through the snare. He then lifted Charmeleon up and sat him on a bin. He began to pull the wire out of his flesh, making the fire lizard wince. Once it was out, Dan stuffed the wire into a bin. Charmeleon eyed him expectantly, but nothing happened. Dan looked the red Pokemon over and shook his head.  
  
"I'd best get you to a Pokemon Centre. There's no telling what infection you might have in your legs. Come on."  
  
Dan lifted Charmeleon up, only to be met with a softened Scratch. Charmeleon obviously didn't like people that much. Dan frowned, considering what to do. Charmeleon would need medical attention to prevent any sort of infection. But first he'd need to be convinced that Dan meant him no harm. He made to pet the lizard Pokemon, and was met with a Flamethrower aimed directly to his left. One of his fingers was singed badly, and he winced in pain. Charmeleon stopped his attack, looking at Dan. Dan made to pet him again, and this time, Charmeleon fired to Dan's right. The attack went wide of him, more intended to warn than anything else. Finally, Dan's hand made contact with Charmeleon's scaly skin. Charmeleon looked up at him, his purple eyes trying to determine whether or not Dan was sincere in his desire to not harm him. Finally, he decided that Dan was trustworthy, and let him caress his back. Dan lifted up the Pokemon and started to head for the nearest Pokemon Centre.  
  
Once in the Pokemon Centre, Charmeleon was put in a cubicle to be treated. Dan looked on worriedly, but even as he watched, Charmeleon looked up at him, and seemed to smile, as if voicing thanks to him that way. Dan smiled back, and then walked outside. Charmeleon wouldn't be healed for a few hours yet, so he decided to explore the city.  
  
As Dan walked around Saffron City, he noticed on how quiet the city seemed. For such a huge city, it seemed deserted. The few people he did see moved in groups, and they all looked at him as if he were crazy to go around by himself. Dan scratched his head, and walked into a café. The first thing he noticed was an abundance of trainers wearing black. Only one trainer seemed to be any different. She was sat at the back, and although she was wearing a black tank top that revealed her belly and a long black satin skirt, she looked familiar to him. Even as he looked at her, she looked up from her meal and saw him, a smile spreading across her face. Dan gasped in amazement and approached her.  
  
"Kepani! Man, I didn't think I'd see you again so soon! How are you doing?"  
  
Kepani moved up to let him sit next to her. She finished her food and sat back.  
  
"Well, I couldn't let a rookie like you come out this far without making sure you had another new Pokemon. I do hope you have one, otherwise you're stuck with me forever!"  
  
Dan pretended to look queasy at the thought when Kepani laughed. He could never tell if she was being sarcastic or not. She stretched slightly and moved closer to him.  
  
"So Dan, did you get a new Pokemon or at least evolve your Cubone?"  
  
Dan nodded.  
  
"I captured a Scyther, but Cubone will evolve when he's ready. I'm never going to MAKE him evolve, although you can't with a Cubone like you can with a Pikachu or an Eevee. Also, I might be looking after a Charmeleon I helped out of a trap. Anyway Kepani, why is everyone here wearing black?"  
  
Kepani glanced around and dropped her voice to a conspirational whisper.  
  
"They're Team Rocket members. That's why everyone around here goes around in groups."  
  
Dan smiled at her.  
  
"Maybe you need an escort then. How about it Keppy?"  
  
Kepani giggled when Dan called her Keppy. She smiled and took his hand.  
  
"Will you protect me, oh big strong Pokemon Master? What will I do without you?"  
  
Dan smirked as she took hold of his hand.  
  
"Well, for one thing, you'd have nobody to be sarcastic to. Or anyone to flatter. I've never yet been called a Pokemon Master."  
  
Kepani smiled at him warmly.  
  
"Ok then, I'll plague you until such time as you get fed up with me."  
  
She took his hand almost subconsciously, and flushed red. Dan looked at her, curious as to why she had taken his hand. Kepani gave no sign of wanting to let go, and then slowly leant closer towards him. Suddenly, three of the black-clothed men in the café approached them. Two of them grabbed Dan, and one grabbed Kepani. Kepani flailed wildly and struck her assailant in the face. He gasped as his nose began to bleed. Kepani ran for the door as Dan tried to get loose from his captors. She took hold of one of her Pokeballs, and let out one of her non-shiny Pokemon.  
  
"Lets roll Butterfree! Sleep powder!"  
  
Kepani's Butterfree put everyone to sleep except Dan, and then she recalled her Pokemon. Dan shrugged off his assailants, and got up. Kepani smiled at him.  
  
"Come on, let's go."  
  
Dan ran over to her, and as they walked into the street, he saw Charmeleon coming to look for him. He smiled as Charmeleon came up to him, his feet bandaged as well as his tail. The flame was very small on his tail, showing just how weak he was. But he seemed to be out of danger at any rate, which was one thing. Charmeleon rubbed up against his leg, drawing a surprised look from both Dan and Kepani. Dan took out a Pokeball and made to capture Charmeleon. Charmeleon showed no sign of disapproval, and consented to being captured. Dan caught Charmeleon and smiled. Kepani ruffled his hair and smiled at him.  
  
"Nice one Dan, you're getting really good at this. I'd challenge you to a battle, but there're too many TR members around. We'd best head out of town."  
  
Dan nodded and walked to the exit gate of Saffron City. As he got there, a voice yelled out.  
  
"Hold it!"  
  
Dan turned around, puzzled. A TR member ran up to him. He unleashed two Rattata on them.  
  
"You kids aren't going out of town. Drop your Pokeballs!"  
  
Dan took hold of his Pokeball holding Scyther.  
  
"I'd like to see a twerp like you stop us. Go Scyther!"  
  
Scyther popped out. The Rattata already looked nervous, so after Dan had called for a Slash attack, they took off. Kepani laughed as the TR member was left without Pokemon. She let out Ponyta and smiled at him.  
  
"Now lets see if you really are weak, or if the term weak is an insult to the term itself. Fire Blast!"  
  
Ponyta unleashed an almighty torrent of flame. The TR member took off like crazy. Kepani stroked Ponyta down her back and then recalled her Pokemon.  
  
Some time later, Dan and Kepani were sat together in a grassy area outside Saffron City. Kepani was absently cooking something over a fire, and looked like she was trying to decide something. Dan put his radio on and sat back. He then decided on trying to heal Charmeleon, and let out his fire Pokemon. Charmeleon gave a sigh of tiredness as he came out, but looked at Dan with a smile anyway. Dan gently scratched his back, and then looked at his wounds. The gashes were closing up, but it was obvious Charmeleon could do nothing about them without evolving, nor could he walk for a while. Dan rubbed water onto his wounds, drawing a muffled snarl of pain from the red Pokemon. Charmeleon looked up at him, and then looked down. Dan knew it was hurting him a lot, but didn't stop trying to do what was best for him. After a while, he recalled his Pokemon.  
  
Dan and Kepani walked to Celadon City. As they reached the gate to it, the sun went down. Dan began to walk into the city when Kepani caught his arm. She pulled him back and cuddled him warmly. Dan smiled and ran his hand down her cheek. Kepani quivered slightly, but then smiled and started to walk away. Dan called out to her.  
  
"Keppy!"  
  
She stopped and looked back at him, an inquiring look in her light blue eyes. He felt something rise in his throat, and waved to her.  
  
"I'll see you soon. Take care!"  
  
Kepani blushed at his affection and waved back.  
  
"You too Dan. Kick TR so they literally DO blast off. Make me even more proud to know you my friend."  
  
As Dan waved for the last time and turned to enter Celadon City, Kepani blew a kiss to him. She whispered under her breath.  
  
"Be safe Dan."  
  
Dan reached the Pokemon Centre just as the streetlights were going on. By sheer good fortune there was a bedroom left. He paid for it and settled down for the night.  
  
As the population of Celadon City slept, trucks began to enter the town. The cargo of the trucks was alive and protesting every inch of the way. The trucks drove into warehouses, and emptied of their cargo of Pokemon there. A few tried to escape, but were either recaptured or killed. Only one made it out that night.  
  
Nearly back at Saffron City, Kepani knew something was going on. She turned and looked back at Celadon, and decided to follow her younger friend. She ran for the city when suddenly her world went black. A pain exploded inside her skull, and she fell over, unconscious. Two TR recruits stood over her, smirking. Celadon City was now boxed in. Nicola moved in over her subordinates and nodded.  
  
"Good job. Now that weakling who looks after Cubone has to give him up. If he doesn't, this girl will die slowly." 


	8. Dark Rise

Dark Rise  
  
Dan lay fast asleep in his bed, dreaming of the times he'd spend with his Pokemon. He had let Charmeleon rest outside his Pokeball for the night, since his Fire Pokemon was wounded and would heal better if he slept in a more open environment. It was very late, but Charmeleon just wouldn't relax. Maybe his pain kept him from resting, or maybe he just wasn't tired, but he stayed awake. A fire-tight box had been sealed over his tail, and he had temporarily let it go almost out. If he had been a Charmander, then it would almost certainly kill him. As Charmeleon lay there, he became aware of footsteps approaching Dan's room. He tensed up, but pretended to stay asleep. Three figures entered the room, making Charmeleon snarl.  
  
"Are you sure Nicola, that this is where Kepani's boyfriend is sleeping?"  
  
Nicola gave a snort of disapproval at her subordinates doubting her.  
  
"Of course I'm sure. Now leave that note and take his Pokeballs. We need to make sure he can't cause us any more trouble. And don't doubt me again you two."  
  
One of her subordinates put the letter on Dan's bed and then went to take his Pokeballs. Charmeleon chose then to use a very small, precise Flamethrower on the three TR members. Nicola and her subordinates took off, leaving Dan with his Pokemon.  
  
Kepani lay in her cell, very angry with her captors. She had heard whispers of TR getting a tighter and tighter hold on Celadon City, but she had also heard whispers of legendary Pokemon showing up in Pokemon Centres, so she had ignored them. She had lost both her Pokemon and her freedom in less than an hour, and doubtlessly her Ponyta was being tested or possibly cloned. She finally relaxed in her cell, and pulled out one of her hairpins. As she moved to the door of her cell, she muttered to herself.  
  
"This has to be the most used escape route ever for girls locked up in cells. I just hope I don't get a trademark nasty surprise when I get outside."  
  
She picked at the lock for a few minutes, but made no progress. She gritted her teeth and carried on doggedly.  
  
Dan woke up to find the note on his bed. He read it, and knew that Kepani wouldn't be treated well if Nicola had any say in her treatment. Charmeleon was wincing in pain, his feet no doubt giving him a hard time. Dan absently stroked Charmeleon's scaly head as he ran over the possibilities. He had three Pokemon at present, and that was counting Charmeleon. His Fire Pokemon was badly hurt, and he had little diversity on his team. The first ice Pokemon he met would cream Cubone and Scyther in mere seconds. He re- read the note and tried to come to a conclusion on whether or not he should risk breaking Kepani out. Finally he decided he should. He picked up his gear and packed it all into his backpack. He glanced over at Charmeleon and recalled him. It was very early in the morning, but decided on leaving to find Kepani already. As he moved outside, several TR members walked into the Pokemon Centre. He knew he was pretty much stuck, but let Scyther and Cubone out anyway. He had to battle to get out of this mess. Just before he could call out any attacks, a roar from outside froze the TR members in their tracks. Dan took the opportunity to escape, recalling his Pokemon as he did so.  
  
Kepani finally got out her cell, but as she was missing her Pokemon, she was determined not to go anywhere. She began to search around the base, always alert for any TR members who would act brutally if she was found. An angry yell announced at least one TR member had seen she was wandering free, making her hurry. At long last, she rounded a corner and came upon a room that had once been a sterile white. Now it was stained black in parts from Ponyta's Flamethrower. Even as Kepani approached, Ponyta shot the wall with another silver blast of fire. An elderly scientist was laughing at Ponyta's anger, and walked over to a computer console. It was shielded from any kind of attack, and he injected a kind of potion into Ponyta's flesh. Ponyta gave a long cry of pain and shot fire everywhere. Kepani could take no more. She ran in, yelling for the torture to stop. Ponyta looked at her, but didn't seem to recognise her at all and carried on with shooting off random Flamethrowers. Kepani gasped as one grazed her leg badly, making her fall over in pain. As she lay on the floor, breathing heavily, no less than six TR members came running in. Kepani was unceremoniously dragged to her feet, drawing tears from her eyes. She was too tired and hurt to fight any more, and sagged in the grip of her captors. She was dragged off to what looked like a cafeteria. Even in her shocked and wounded state, she gave a gasp of surprise. She was tied down to a table, and then taunted by her six captors. She winced as her burn began to blister and trickle blood. From what she could see, it looked very messy. Suddenly a blast of heat rushed past her six times, and her kidnappers fell over.  
  
"Charmeleon, return."  
  
Dan walked into the room, and kicked aside the TR members who had been preparing to torment Kepani even more. Kepani had her eyes shut, assuming that it was some elite TR member who was there to antagonise her. Dan leant over her and whispered into her ear.  
  
"Well wake up already. You can't be sarcastic if you spend the rest of your life tied to a table."  
  
Kepani opened her eyes and looked up at Dan in astonishment. Her look of shock rapidly turned to amusement.  
  
"I take it you'll be sarcastic for me in such a case?"  
  
Dan smirked and ran a hand along her side.  
  
"Well that would depend on whether or not I ever untie you. Or I could release you and just be sarcastic anyway. Hard to say."  
  
Kepani strained to get loose, but then felt her burn re-open and start to ache again. She gave a gasp of pain and tried to clutch at her wound. Dan saw the pain she was in and got her free. Kepani gave a smile as she looked up at him.  
  
"Well, I take it you like the idea of a sarcastic girl then. Thanks for your help."  
  
Dan smiled as she got up.  
  
"Anyway, I got you your Pokemon back. And you won't BELIEVE who was outside?"  
  
Kepani brushed herself down and took her two Pokemon off him. She looked at him, gingerly testing her wounded leg.  
  
"Who? The Elite Four?"  
  
Dan sighed and pretended to pout.  
  
"That's the last time I try to take YOU by surprise! You guessed it right off!"  
  
Kepani smiled and walked with Dan to the nearest exit.  
  
"Well Dan, it's been lovely to hang out with you again. I'm afraid we'll have to split up shortly."  
  
Dan looked at her in the fading light. With a start he saw it was nearly night.  
  
"Why have we got to split up?"  
  
Kepani softened as she looked at him.  
  
"Well, I can't go around with a burn like this. Besides which, I bring you trouble. You can search for the flying Pokemon you saw without me bringing chaos from the four corners of the world whilst you do so."  
  
Dan sighed and looked down. Both of them walked in silence towards the hospital. Kepani looked at the doors and sighed. She looked back at Dan and ran a hand along his jaw-line. She smiled at him warmly, and then consented to let him cuddle her. For a few minutes she held him close to her, then finally they parted. Dan was sad at the prospect of leaving Kepani behind, but he knew she had to if her leg was to recover. He looked out to the road ahead, and was about to start walking when he felt a moist, warm touch on his cheek. In shock he turned around and saw Kepani smiling at him.  
  
"Go on Dan. Become a great Pokemon trainer whilst I'm sick. Take care of yourself and your Pokemon, especially Charmeleon. Make me proud of you."  
  
With that, she winked at him and walked into the hospital. Dan looked at where she'd been just seconds before, and nodded in response to her request.  
  
"I'll do all I can to become a powerful trainer. But I'll always be on the lookout for you too Kepani. Get well fast."  
  
Dan then turned to the northeast, and set out in that direction. As he walked along, he let out Charmeleon. His flame Pokemon took a few tentative steps, and eventually got up a slow, but steady pace. Dan smiled at him, and reached down to scratch him. Charmeleon gave a snarl of pleasure, and carried on walking with his master.  
  
From behind, Nicola and her subordinates were making a pathetic attempt to tail him. As Nicola got in position to let out her new Pokemon, which might make all the difference in capturing Dan's Cubone, her two subordinates both walked right into her and made her drop her Pokeball. All of them fell face down in a puddle of murky water. Nicola groaned as she got up.  
  
"Can't you two bumbling twerps get anything right? Why do you have to stick to me nearly literally?"  
  
Both her underlings gave suppressed laughs.  
  
"You said, 'Stick with me like glue', so we are. Is it becoming inconvenient?"  
  
As Nicola prepared to answer, she saw they had lost sight of Dan. She punched the ground in frustration.  
  
"Why did I get the worst lackeys in history? Why?"  
  
Her underlings got up and dusted themselves down, leaving Nicola in the dirt.  
  
"Because you're the worst leader in history. You couldn't lead a Primeape on an outburst of temper."  
  
Her second subordinate smiled.  
  
"You know, defecting and becoming normal trainers seems appealing right now. Team Rocket has gone downhill since that Marowak was murdered."  
  
Nicola was on her feet in seconds. She kicked her lackeys hard, and glared at them.  
  
"Enough. Get a move on, before I put my foot in your butts again."  
  
Sullenly, her subordinates walked along after their target. Nicola took up the rear, and kept a look out in case of more mutiny.  
  
Dan sighed as he made it to a hot lagoon tucked under a cliff. He decided to make camp just upwind of it. As he set up his tent, he let out his Pokemon and indicated they could do as they wished. Scyther, Cubone and Charmeleon made a dash for the water. Dan smiled as they began to enjoy themselves, although Charmeleon took a very relaxed attitude to the lagoon. He dipped his sore feet in the warm water, and seemed to sigh. Dan slipped into his sleeping bag and looked up at the sky. Slowly he dozed off. As his Pokemon became aware of their master having gone to sleep, they all gathered by the tent entrance, determined to not let him sleep unguarded. 


	9. Dragon into trouble

Dragon into trouble  
  
Dan stirred as morning dawned over the lagoon where he had set up camp. Charmeleon, Scyther and Cubone were all lying down near the hot water, fast asleep. Dan looked at his Pokemon and smiled, then recalled them all. As he did so, he walked down to the lagoon to bathe before starting breakfast. Slowly, he picked his way over the rocks and finally got to the steaming water. He waded in up to his waist and squatted down, sighing in relief. The water was refreshingly warm and bubbled slightly. As he lay there, he suddenly became aware of being watched. He spun round, looking for any assailants.  
  
Stood on the shore were Nicola and her sidekicks, all with their Pokemon ready. Dan bit his lip hard, nearly drawing blood. All of his Pokeballs were tucked out of the way under a rock. Nicola was looking smug.  
  
"Having a nice bath are we? I see I'll have to find your Pokemon myself. But that's no problem. I'll be able to decide which to kill first; your cripple Charmeleon, your berserk Scyther or your retarded, cry-baby Cubone."  
  
Dan gave her a look that would split a rock.  
  
"Oh do us all a favour and drown yourself. You couldn't find the word 'stupid' if you looked at a self-description."  
  
Nicola's lackeys smiled at this, one of them laughing slightly. Nicola whirled around and stared at him.  
  
"Something funny?"  
  
Her minion nodded. She pointed at where Dan was.  
  
"Get him!"  
  
He nodded and gestured his Pokemon to follow him. He had a Tauros, a hefty bull Pokemon that was very hard to defeat.  
  
"OK Tauros, lets go."  
  
His Pokemon let out a groaning cry and charged, head lowered, ready to send Dan flying. But even as the Pokemon approached the lagoon, a jet of blue fire engulfed it. Nicola and her lackeys looked at the lagoon in surprise, not seeming to realise the attack had hit Tauros from behind. Dan looked up and saw the same silver dragon he'd seen in Lavender Town. It looked at him and seemed to smile. Nicola and her lackeys beat a hasty retreat, deciding that it would be best to leave this Pokemon well alone.  
  
Dan took hold of his towel and climbed out of the lagoon, wanting to touch the legendary Pokemon. As he got closer, the dragon squatted, as if inviting him to ride. Dan made to get on the Pokemon's back when he saw that this Pokemon already had passengers. Three babies, one looking extremely unhealthy, were huddled down on its back. Dan gave a gasp and reached out to stroke them. Two of them, the healthy ones, hopped off and scurried for the lagoon. The sickly one cringed as if Dan intended it harm. When Dan's hand touched, it visibly relaxed. It was much duller than its siblings, and looked like much more of this sickness would see the end of it. Dan lifted it down from its parents' back, and climbed the rocks to his tent. He found what he was looking for, and climbed back down, a Full Restore in his hands. The baby looked nervous at the idea of taking the medicine, but the adult dragon nudged it forward. Dan made a soft whistling sound, which served to distract the baby if nothing else.  
  
"Well, I never thought I'd be giving medical treatment to a baby dragon Pokemon. Come on little one, lets' get you healed."  
  
With that, Dan sprayed the Full Restore over the sickened youngster. When two thirds of it was gone, which took a lot longer than expected, he tipped the rest down the baby's throat. The adult looked on in concern as its sick youngster swallowed the medicine. Dan stroked both the adult and the child gently, and turned to look at the other two, who were happily playing in the water. Just watching them made him smile.  
  
From nowhere came the sound of a bazooka firing, and an accompanying electric shock smashed into the adult dragon. It gave a roar of fury and pain, and even as it vented its anger, the sky darkened. Dan ran to get his Pokemon, and scooped up Cubone's Pokeball. The other two baby dragons had dived underwater.  
  
A Team Rocket member was stood on an overhang above the water. Clearly this was an elite by the way he dressed. He smirked as he let out a Gyarados.  
  
"Ok kid, here's the deal. Tell me all you know of this dragon and I'll let you keep the baby. Can't be much nicer than that can I?"  
  
Dan gripped Cubone's Pokeball tightly, frowning up at the Team Rocket member.  
  
"All I know about the dragon? It's silver with blue on its back. Now take a hike and leave them alone."  
  
The TR member smiled more broadly.  
  
"I'm doing just the same thing you are. Ever consider that the Pokemon you are catching is part of a family? That it might have young ones to care for?"  
  
Dan felt rage surge in him.  
  
"You're one to talk! Team Rocket kills Pokemon if they don't have a certain monetary value. Besides, I have never disrupted a Pokemon that was part of a family. My Cubone is an orphan from an operation in Lavender Town, my Scyther I caught in a garden near my home, and my Charmeleon is a loner I'm looking after. None of my Pokemon are forcefully with me, if they like, they can go whenever they please."  
  
The Team Rocket elite glared down at him.  
  
"Gyarados, use Hydro Pump! Knock that weakling into next year!"  
  
Gyarados roared and unleashed a torrent of water at Dan. Dan held up his arms to cover his face, but the water never impacted. He opened his eyes to see a light blue haze around him. The adult dragon was fighting viciously with the Gyarados. As he watched, the sick baby came up to him and whined softly. Dan crouched down and caressed it gently.  
  
"Hey little one, hope you're feeling better now. Did you swallow something you shouldn't have?"  
  
The baby nodded. It gaped and coughed, and as it did so, a small plastic container fell out its' mouth. Dan looked at it and shook his head.  
  
"When will people learn bins aren't there for decoration? This must be what caused you to be sick."  
  
Just as he was about to open it, the adult dragon toppled Gyarados. The Team Rocket elite cursed and recalled the serpentine Pokemon.  
  
"You won this time kid, but I'm not letting you get away with this!"  
  
Dan let out Cubone and told him to use Bonemerang. Cubone complied neatly and smacked the TR elite around the head. He cursed and took off, leaving Dan with the dragon Pokemon.  
  
Dan broke the container open as the other three dragons came back. Inside was a flyer advertising a little-known Pokemon league to the far east, still in Kanto but in a very tropical area. Four gym leaders made up this challenge, and the local Pokemon League could only be entered if all four badges were earned. Dan looked at it interest, stroking the recovering dragon baby. He looked up as the adult dragon squatted, indicating the babies should climb back on. The two healthy ones did first, then the sick one reluctantly left Dan, nuzzling him on the thigh. The adult dragon took off, glancing back at Dan as it left. Dan sighed and sat down on the sandy beach by the lagoon. He decided to take a break for a day, and let Charmeleon and Scyther out again.  
  
"Go nuts guys, we're relaxing today. Do whatever you like."  
  
Scyther flew up and onto a rocky ledge. Charmeleon looked at his trainer and smiled in his fierce manner. Cubone lay his head on Dan's lap before running off to find playmates in the woods nearby.  
  
Much later on, as the sun was setting, Dan finished setting up his tent nearer the warm lagoon. All his Pokemon were rested, fed and ready for the next day. As Dan made to go to bed, his cell phone began ringing. He picked it up and answered it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Dan, Ben here, sorry to disturb you. I found out some more stuff about that dragon."  
  
"Really? It came to me today, with its young! I think its' moving nests."  
  
There was a pause on the other end of the line as Ben ran through the information in his head.  
  
"Well, anyway, it's called Lugia. The artefact of mine you picked up must have a piece missing if it only reads three letters. I'm going to have to go, but I'll meet up with you at Victory Road ok? I found out about another legendary Pokemon rumoured to have shown up near Lavender Town during that huge storm you had."  
  
"Really? Nice work. Seems hard to believe that was two weeks ago. I'll see you soon Ben, bye."  
  
Dan hung up and hit his sleeping bag, already half-asleep. He was only two days travel away from Victory Road, so with any luck he could get there ahead of Ben and maybe even glimpse the legendary Pokemon said to lurk near there. He looked out of his tent flap, and smiled, knowing today would have helped him a lot with tracing the mysterious Pokemon Lugia. He fell asleep as the moon crested over the cliff by the lagoon.  
  
As Dan fell asleep, a deadly looking Pokemon watched the tent, its eyes narrowed in concentration. Its muscles tensed as it prepared to run out and force the human out of the area. Lugia was too far away to influence it on the matter. All it cared about was the fact that a human was here, and wouldn't be for much longer. It snarled, and moved in closer, the undergrowth making little noise as it did so. Soon it would be ready to make its move. 


	10. Victory Road at last

Victory Road at last  
  
Dan awoke to hear a vicious snarling. All his Pokemon were recalled, and Nicola's pathetic group barely had the sense required to walk, let alone pull off an ambush this early in the morning. As he got up, the snarling got louder. He rapidly pulled down his tent and ran away from the lagoon. As he did so, he could hear something following him. He got clear of the whole lagoon area, and stopped, panting. As he regained his breath, he heard a loud crashing, as if a landslide was going on. He realised with a start that the Pokemon that had chased him off had been warning him about the impending disaster. He looked around to see where it was, but couldn't see anything at first. As he sighed and sat down, he glimpsed a muscular, tiger-like figure rushing away through the woods. He didn't attempt to chase it, but watched the Pokemon leave in awe. As he sat down, resting, the sun came up.  
  
A couple of hours later, and Dan hadn't moved. He was cooking himself some food, using Charmeleon's tail to provide the essential heat. Charmeleon was still dozing, but didn't need to be awake to keep his tail lit. As Dan ate his food, he became aware of other people coming his way. His first thought was that it was Kepani, but when he heard more than one voice, he knew it was most likely Nicola and her sidekicks. Sure enough, they all wandered into view, looking like they had discovered the most effective way in history to wind up a super-charged Raichu. Nicola's lackeys were the first to talk, drawing an icy stare from their leader.  
  
"Look Dan, we want no trouble. She's the leader here, not us. We're just following orders."  
  
The second one piped up.  
  
"At least, when we WANT to listen to this stuck up tart. I'm Bob, this is Darien."  
  
Dan nodded.  
  
"I see. Well, do me a favour and beat up your leader. I don't want to dirty my hands with a girl who'd kill a Pokemon and leave its' child crying in the mud."  
  
Dan got up and took his leave.  
  
Bob and Darien looked back at Nicola.  
  
"He's got a point. Why did you have to kill that Marowak? It's not like Marowak have a history of killing people."  
  
Nicola scowled.  
  
"I killed it because, like you two, it wouldn't obey. Now get after that soft guy before I test my new weapon on you."  
  
She drew a harpoon used for killing Gyarados from her belt. She pushed the spear in until it clicked, switched it on, and fired. The result was shocking. The thin metal spear had passed straight through a tree and stuck itself in another. Bob and Darien gaped. Nicola smiled nastily.  
  
"When we find him again, we'll kill him and take his Pokemon from there. Get moving you two."  
  
Fear in their eyes, Nicola's lackeys ran on ahead to find Dan. Nicola smirked to herself, feeling that she finally had the means to end this chase.  
  
Dan had meanwhile reached a cave in the ground. Deciding to give Nicola the slip, he entered it and walked down it. It was damp inside, but soon got dry and almost musty. There was a curious smell down there too. Dan soon saw a light at the end of the tunnel, and headed straight for it. As he got near to it, he heard a sharp squeak from behind. He looked over his shoulder to see an enormous Golbat bearing down on him. He knew instantly that this was the source of the smell, and reached for Scyther's Pokeball. Even as his fingers closed around it, the bat Pokemon sank its teeth into his side. Dan cursed in pain but let Scyther out anyway.  
  
"Scyther, use a Slash attack! Get this thing off me!"  
  
Scyther flew at Golbat and head butted it off Dan's side. Before the bat could retaliate, Scyther slashed at it. The Golbat fell to the floor, but managed to recover. Dan ran to the light, Scyther flying beside him. Dan recalled his Pokemon after thanking him, and stumbled out into the last few metres of woodland. In front of him he could see Victory Road. As he staggered towards the rocky path, he began to feel more and more faint. Finally he collapsed, his side red where Golbat had bitten him. Blackness swallowed him as he lay in the grass.  
  
Dan awoke several hours later. He felt no better, and saw the reason why almost immediately. Nicola and her lackeys had caught up to him and imprisoned him. Scyther was locked in his Pokeball, Charmeleon was being tortured and Cubone was in a cage. Dan gave a snarl of anger as he saw that Nicola had taken a precaution in standing too high over him for him to kick at her or anything. She had the harpoon almost touching his chest, right over his heart. She smiled scathingly.  
  
"Well well, the little Pokemon trainer has run out of luck. Face it. You fought us off well, and set us back a few weeks. But here at the end, you lose. Your Pokemon are in no state to help you, your girlfriend is in the hospital, and those dragons who helped you are long gone."  
  
Dan shrugged as best he could.  
  
"I know I set you back and all that. What is this, 'This is your Life'?"  
  
Nicola looked extremely angry.  
  
"No. This WAS your life. In a few minutes it ends."  
  
A deep voice sounded from the edge of the woods.  
  
"I wouldn't go putting money on that just yet."  
  
Dan's friend Ben sent out his Charizard, Seaking, Dragonair, Magneton, Vileplume and Beedrill. Two went for Bob, two went for Darien and two went for Nicola. Reacting quickly, Nicola lifted up the harpoon launcher and fired. There was a colossal roar of pain as Ben's Charizard fell out the air and writhed on the ground, the harpoon protruding from its scaly hide. Blood was everywhere. Nicola reloaded her weapon when a Fury Attack from Beedrill hit it. Magneton tackled her head from behind, driving her mad. She leant over Dan, the tiny tip of the harpoon showing she had a second spear loaded.  
  
"One move and he gets it!"  
  
Dan yelled out.  
  
"Ben, disable her quick!"  
  
Ben nodded. Nicola pulled back on the trigger, but nothing happened. No spear came shooting out to impale Dan. She tried again, and several more times, but nothing happened. Beedrill flew off in search of the police. Nicola threw away the harpoon launcher and ran off along with her lackeys, using smoke bombs to cover their retreat.  
  
Ben knelt by his Charizard, who was badly hurt but not fatally so. Dan got up and helped out his Pokemon. Charmeleon looked interested to see his evolved form, but his worries were soon taken as the cuts on his feet re- opened. He gaped and hissed in pain. Dan recalled his other Pokemon and turned his attention to Charmeleon. Soon, a patrol car came up, and Dan and Ben were questioned as to what happened. The harpoon was examined, and put away as evidence. Ben and Dan refused offers of a ride to the Pokemon League HQ, as all they needed was a Pokemon centre for their fire Pokemon. Just before the police left, Ben had a look at the deadly harpoon that had nearly killed his Charizard. He gave a small smile and then put it back. The police left, and Dan and Ben were left in the woods.  
  
Dan stretched as Ben set up their tents. He seemed to be taking Charizard's injury very well, as it seemed to be very easy to heal. From what Ben knew, the spear had not touched anything at all, but it had been close. He looked over to his friend.  
  
"Hey Dan, you know that TR whelp tried to skewer you?"  
  
Dan looked over from where he was roasting their supper.  
  
"Yeah, I wonder why it didn't work? Normally that would have pinned me to the ground."  
  
Ben smiled.  
  
"It would have, yes. Beedrill's Fury Attack turned it off! That girl sure is stupid not to think of simple things like that."  
  
Dan smiled.  
  
"Well, she IS in Team Rocket. Makes it a bit self-explanatory really."  
  
Ben laughed and clapped Dan on the back.  
  
"Your sarcasm has improved lately, if nothing else. Anyway, we'd better get your Charmeleon to hospital. He doesn't look too healthy."  
  
Dan had to agree as he looked at his fire Pokemon. Charmeleon was breathing in a shallow and rough sounding way. He was sweating profusely, but still seemed to be extremely over-heated. Even as Dan took hold of his Pokeball to recall him, Charmeleon coughed violently. Dan recalled him, and got up.  
  
"Well Benny, I can't kick around here all night whilst Charmeleon is getting sick. I'll see you some other time about that legendary Pokemon. See you."  
  
Dan took off with all his equipment in his rucksack. He ran as best he could to the nearest Pokemon Centre. On the way, he came across a Squirtle that looked as if it had taken a beating in life. A battle was hardly needed to wear it down, Dan simply threw an empty Pokeball at it and it was captured. He carried on towards the Pokemon Centre, which he could now see.  
  
Dan arrived at the Pokemon Centre five minutes later, out of breath after running the last part of the way. He handed in the Pokeballs with Charmeleon and Squirtle and asked the nurse to give them full treatment. Both Pokemon were taken out and rushed into the back. Dan sat down in the waiting room. Other than a Chansey walking into the back, there was nobody about. He glumly took up a magazine and began reading. He could hear a clock ticking nearby, but other than that, the entire Pokemon Centre was silent. Dan was about to throw the magazine down when a tiny caption caught his eye. A mysterious Pokemon had been seen on the local mountain range, and was rumoured to be deadly. He shrugged and closed the magazine, and decided to look at the leaflet advertising for the Pokemon League to the west. It seemed they concentrated on individual types of Pokemon rather than elemental types. This would undoubtedly make things tough. Dan finally put it away and made his way to a room in the back. He unpacked his things and got into bed. He let out Cubone, and left him some food. Cubone seemed to smile, and cuddled up to his master. As Dan fell asleep, Cubone took hold of the locket with the silver feather inside and seemed to whisper thanks to it.  
  
In the morning, Dan awoke to find Cubone on the floor, lying on his back. He smiled and recalled him, noting all the food was gone. He had a shower and got dressed, then went out to the front. Charmeleon's Pokeball lay on the desk along with Squirtle's. He smiled and took hold of the two balls. Just as he made to turn around, the sound of a pistol being cocked drew his full attention. Nicola was stood behind him, the gun pressed into his back.  
  
"Drop the Pokeballs and give up. We have you now."  
  
Dan shifted slightly and dropped Charmeleon's Pokeball. Charmeleon emerged in a flash of light, his feet still sore but more than ready to give a thrashing to anyone who was dumb enough to challenge him. He extended his claws and gave a deep growl.  
  
"Chaaaarrr."  
  
Nicola looked petrified. Dan dropped the other Pokeball and Squirtle emerged. Squirtle too looked ready to pound Nicola. Dan smiled at them both and pointed at Nicola.  
  
"Ok Charmeleon, Squirtle, use Flamethrower and Bubblebeam!"  
  
Dan's Pokemon complied rapidly and shot their attacks at the TR member. Nicola dodged the Flamethrower but was knocked over by Squirtle's Bubblebeam. She regained her feet and glared at Dan.  
  
"I'll be back. You haven't won yet."  
  
Charmeleon seemed to have had enough. Regardless of his still-healing feet, he charged at Nicola and delivered a powerful Slash to her. Nicola took off, whimpering at her wound.  
  
Dan lifted up Squirtle and caressed Charmeleon's head, drawing smiles from his Pokemon. Charmeleon had shed no blood from his feet, so that was a sign he was on the mend, and Squirtle was taking to him very quickly. After a few minutes, he recalled both his Pokemon and began to pack his bag at the room he'd spent the night in. Not long after, and he was climbing over the hills towards the region of Johto. 


	11. Sneasel's surprise

Just so you know what level my Pokemon are at  
  
Cubone: Level 29  
  
Charmeleon: Level 40  
  
Scyther: Level 29  
  
Squirtle: Level 22  
  
Note; My Pokemon will not evolve according to level. Ash's Charmander must have been about level 50 when he evolved, but his Krabby evolved in its first ever battle.  
  
Sneasel's surprise  
  
Dan panted heavily as he got to the top of the hill he'd been climbing. He had been hiking for four days from Victory Road into some of the most wild and scenic country he'd ever seen. Deep gorges with spectacular waterfalls had been amazing sights, but crossing them was tiring and took forever. However, he had crossed all such obstacles now and was heading towards a large mountain that reared into the sky. Crested with snow, it looked spectacular, but it probably had some very wild Pokemon on it.  
  
Later in the day, Dan was walking down towards the last slope before the fields began. Already he could see Pokemon new to him, and he had no idea what they were. As he neared the end of the slope, he noticed a splash of blood on the ground. This wasn't just a small splash either; it looked like whoever had left it was in a bad way. A trail of drops led away into a thicket of bushes. Curious, Dan followed, letting out Cubone as a precautionary measure. He finally found the source of the blood trail.  
  
Laid out on the ground was a black Pokemon. It had one ear longer than the other, huge talons that looked capable of one slash deaths, and three long pink spines down its' back. Its' face was contorted with pain, and the source of this pain would be obvious to anyone. It looked as if someone had tried to cut it open from the back. Nothing vital seemed to have been damaged, but this Pokemon wouldn't survive without some protection. Dan let out Squirtle, attracting the black Pokemon's attention. It made no effort to fight or even resist. Whilst its' eyes would normally look malevolent, its weakened state robbed it of its ferocious glare. Dan gently caressed its' forehead, making it wince, then relax. He decided in an instant on what to do with this Pokemon.  
  
"Ok Cubone, use dig and create a small depression. Watertight if you can."  
  
Cubone nodded and complied with Dig. Shortly, there was a hole in the ground about 6 inches deep. Cubone kept on going until the hole was 2 feet deep and about 3 foot wide. Dan signalled him to stop and lifted him out of the hole.  
  
"Now Squirtle, fill that hole with water. We're going to heal this Pokemon here."  
  
The injured Pokemon looked on in surprise. Everything it had heard about humans was being disproved by just one, who was bending over backwards to save it. Squirtle soon had the hole full of water, and Dan recalled him and Cubone. Dan gently took the Pokemon in his hands and dipped it into the water. It shuddered a little as the water was quite cold, but didn't seem too put off by it. Dan brought out a few potions, and poured one directly into one of the lacerations in the Pokemon's back.  
  
The result was astonishing. The wound seemed to actively close of its own accord. It was as if the cells in the cut were being replaced and the cut was being closed at an accelerated rate. The black Pokemon relaxed and seemed to drift off. Dan smiled as he looked it over. It was about the size of a Raichu, and looked capable of great speed as well as terrific attack. Its claws were very prominent, and he knew what to name it if it chose to accompany him on his journey.  
  
Nicola, Darien and Bob were all watching from a safe distance away. There was no doubt if Dan healed this Pokemon and set it on them, then all of their Pokemon would be annihilated. Nicola was running over a list of traps to use against Dan. Her lackeys were paying her no heed at all as they lay back in the long grass. As Nicola put the finishing touches to her list of traps, a wild Pokemon came dashing up to where she and her subordinates sat. Darien reacted on pure instinct and panicked. Nicola took hold of Tangela's Pokeball, but Bob simply threw a Pokeball himself and caught the Pokemon. Nicola glared at him and gestured for him to hand over the Pokeball, but Bob ignored her. In the end, he let out the Pokemon. It turned out to be nothing more than a Rattata, a very common Pokemon. Nicola glared at Bob as if it were his fault, and sat back. She decided on keeping her target fully keyed up so he'd tire himself out and save them a lot of trouble.  
  
Dan gently lifted the black cat Pokemon out of the water and applied another potion to its back. The Pokemon crooned in contentment as the fluid filled in the cut and began to heal it up. Dan laid it in the water again and took out his cell phone to call Ben. It was doubtless he had seen or heard of this kind of Pokemon before. He dialled the number, rolling his eyes down to check on the black cat Pokemon. It was relaxing in the water, out to the world. Smiling, he caressed its' head gently. It relaxed still further under his touch, and shifted slightly to make itself more comfortable. Dan shook the water off his hand as Ben finally answered the phone.  
  
"Hello, Ben speaking."  
  
"About time too! What took you so long this time Ben? Overslept again?"  
  
There was a pause on the other end of the line.  
  
"And if I did oversleep?"  
  
"It would prove why your perfect match in terms of Pokemon was a Snorlax."  
  
Ben stifled a laugh with a cough.  
  
"Anyway, what did you want?"  
  
"I found a black cat Pokemon. It has spines down its' back, and a similar one on its' ear. It has talons to put any other Pokemon to shame. Any idea what it is?"  
  
"Sure do. That's a Sneasel, a very rare Dark and Ice type. No other Pokemon has such a combination, so it's unique as well. Just whatever you do, don't annoy them. The claws should give you a hint as to why."  
  
Dan gave a short laugh.  
  
"Ok then, well, I'll see you around I guess Ben. I hope Charizard will be ok."  
  
"He is. Oh, and your Sneasel? Look after it well and train it better. See ya man."  
  
Dan hung up and lifted Sneasel up out the water. Sneasel looked up at him, appreciation and gratitude showing in its' ordinarily malevolent eyes.  
  
"So, you're a part Ice type are you?"  
  
Sneasel nodded once.  
  
"Do you know Ice Beam?"  
  
Again, the black Pokemon bobbed its head.  
  
"Ok then, if you freeze the water, I can replace it with some fresh for you. How about that?"  
  
Even before Dan had finished speaking, Sneasel had iced the water over with his intense attack. With a little effort, Dan managed to pull the ice block out. He let Squirtle out again, and Squirtle soon had the pool refilled. Sneasel eagerly jumped in and splashed like a youngster. Just after Dan recalled Squirtle, Nicola ran in with a net. She flung it at the empty space where Squirtle had been and stamped her foot angrily.  
  
"Give up your Pokemon now! You'll never get rid of me otherwise!"  
  
Sneasel leapt out the pool and extended his claws. Nicola recoiled in shock on seeing such a savage-looking Pokemon. Dan pointed at Nicola.  
  
"Ok Sneasel, hit her with a Slash attack!"  
  
Sneasel smirked and complied. Before Nicola could run away, Sneasel had fired an Ice Beam at her, forming icy crystals on her body.  
  
Dan looked at Sneasel in amazement. Although the dark Pokemon seemed out of breath, it looked at Dan as if awaiting praise.  
  
"Well, impressive stuff for sure Sneasel. Now that you're healed, do you want to join me on my journey?"  
  
Sneasel seemed to ponder this, and finally nodded. Dan smiled and took out a Pokeball.  
  
"Ok then. Hold still, this won't take long."  
  
Dan threw the Pokeball at Sneasel lightly. The red and white ball struck the cat Pokemon, and it vanished inside in a flash of red light. After a while, the ball quivered, but this stopped after a few seconds. Sneasel had been successfully captured. Dan picked up the Pokeball and smiled.  
  
"Welcome on board, Razorclaw."  
  
Back in Kanto, Kepani had recovered from her burns and was heading for Johto as well. She headed for the nearest town to get a bus to the edges of Kanto. With any luck she could find Dan in Johto somewhere and battle with him. 


	12. The electric town

The electric town  
  
Dan arrived in a small town nestled into a sheltered canyon. The place was very picturesque and seemed very much at peace, when suddenly a bright flash of light made Dan shield his eyes. Curious as to what could be giving off so much light, he made his way into town.  
  
The first thing that he noticed on walking into the town was a strange presence in the air. The air smelt strange, as if it were starved for moisture. As he walked along, he decided to let Cubone out for a walk. Cubone too seemed to notice something amiss, and walked off down an alley. Dan was after him in seconds.  
  
"No Cubone, you don't know where you're going. Come on back."  
  
Cubone persisted, and finally led Dan to a shrine made out of carved greenstone and granite. A girl was stood there, muttering an incantation. She was very tall and had short, sandy hair. Cubone approached her in curiosity, which drew her attention immediately. She smiled at the small Pokemon and knelt down to stroke him.  
  
"Hey, aren't you a cute little Cubone? Do you have a trainer?"  
  
Cubone pointed to where Dan stood. The girl looked over to him and smiled warmly.  
  
"Hi there. You sure have an emotional Cubone. My name's Amora, what's yours?"  
  
Dan approached her and offered his hand to her.  
  
"I'm Dan. I take it you live in this town?"  
  
Amora nodded.  
  
"Sure do. One thing you should know; do NOT let out any Pokemon weak to electricity in this town. This town is known across Johto for having a huge number of electric Pokemon that live locally. Want me to show you?"  
  
Dan nodded. Amora led him to a battling field where a Magnemite and a Pikachu were battling. The air was almost thick enough to touch as the two Pokemon discharged electrical bolts at one another. As impressive as it was, Amora promised there was more to come. Past the battling field was an array of capacitors. Voltorbs, Magneton and a single Jolteon were alternatively shocking the capacitors and resting. Dan suddenly realised that this was why the air smelt so odd; it was because so much electricity was discharged into it. Amora then took him to a pond where two types of Pokemon completely alien to him were. One was a small fish with two antennae that hung over its eyes. The other was obviously its' evolved form, and was at least three times the size. It too had two antennae, but one hung in front of its eyes and the other hung over its back. Dan looked on in interest as Cubone approached the pool. Amora stood back and smiled.  
  
"So are you from Johto then Dan, or are you journeying through?"  
  
Dan turned around and pulled Cubone away from the water, where he was tormenting the pre-evolved fish Pokemon.  
  
"I live in Lavender Town in Kanto, and I'm journeying through Johto. I've heard of a lot of things in my time, but never a town with just electric Pokemon."  
  
Amora gave a short laugh.  
  
"Yeah, not exactly common is it? We keep it like this here because this is the only place in the world where Thunderstones are made. Legend says that if you place a chunk of greenstone on top of the shrine, then the next thunderstorm will turn it into a Thunderstone. We have so many electric Pokemon here to make it more likely the lightning will strike."  
  
Dan looked to the shrine in curiosity. It certainly didn't look to be ideally placed to be hit by lightning, but then, he'd witnessed a few very strange phenomena in his time.  
  
Later that afternoon, everything seemed to be slowing down. Two Pikachu were battling on the dusty field, but just about everyone else seemed to have gone indoors. Dan was talking to Amora about his life in Lavender Town and what he'd seen there.  
  
"So anyway, I decided to be a Pokemon trainer when I was older to have an edge on new, younger trainers. I have seen several phenomena in my time."  
  
As he said so, there was a pained cry from outside. Amora made to run outside, but Dan put a hand up.  
  
"Relax. That's the greatest phenomena I've ever witnessed; a trio of Team Rocket members who outdo Slowpoke in both slow reactions and stupidity. They're no threat to you or your town, Amora."  
  
Amora smiled. Outside, Nicola picked herself up and gave Dan a hateful glare. Dan smiled and pretended to blow her a kiss. The look Nicola returned sent Amora into hysterics of laughter.  
  
"Give it up. We are not leaving without Cubone."  
  
Amora got herself under control and looked at her.  
  
"Why do you want a Cubone? I'm not dissing yours Dan, it's just Cubone are hardly rare like a Zapdos is."  
  
Nicola smirked.  
  
"I killed its mother in Lavender Town. Now I'm going to kill her child."  
  
Amora's expression changed in seconds. She stood up and glared at Nicola.  
  
"You disgusting punk, lets see how good you really are. Shift yourself to the battle field."  
  
Nicola did so, Bob and Darien following. Dan went along too, wondering why Nicola wasn't so eager to play her deceptive games. Either she knew she was in new territory, or she was holding out on that until her Pokemon had been beaten. Nicola sent out Tangela as a mass of black cloud formed in the far background. Amora threw a bright yellow Pokeball and an Electabuzz came out. Nicola smirked, believing she had the upper hand.  
  
"Tangela, Vine Whip!"  
  
Tangela's vines shot out and lashed at Electabuzz. A mere second before they made contact, Amora shouted out.  
  
"Counter!"  
  
Electabuzz glowed red and the vines whipped Tangela instead. Nicola gasped in shock whilst Amora smiled.  
  
"Now, Ice Punch!"  
  
Electabuzz punched Tangela, encasing it in a cocoon of ice. Nicola recalled her Pokemon and pushed her subordinates forward.  
  
"Go on, fight her!"  
  
Bob and Darien looked back at her.  
  
"Are you mad? A Rattata against an Electabuzz? No wonder you're labelled an idiot."  
  
Both dodged out of sight as Nicola prepared to go mad. Amora smiled.  
  
"Oh cheer up. Electabuzz, make sure she has a shockingly good time."  
  
Electabuzz unleashed a thunderbolt on Nicola, and she took off, leaving without a fight.  
  
As Amora congratulated her Pokemon, the first rumbles of thunder were heard. Dan looked around eagerly for a piece of greenstone, and finally found two pieces roughly the size of his fist on the ground.  
  
"Hey Amora, can I put these on the shrine and hope they'll be made into Thunderstones?"  
  
Amora laughed at his eagerness.  
  
"Sure you can. Just wash them in the pool in front of the shrine first, then put them on the shrine top and we'll take it from there."  
  
Dan immersed the two chunks of rock in the water and rubbed them all over. After a while, he took them to the shrine top. A few more pieces of rock were up there, awaiting transformation. He put his in a corner and climbed down again. Even as he reached the ground, the rain started. He ran to where Amora was sat in a shelter. He took a seat next to her and watched the lightning striking the valley. It looked remarkably like aerial bombardment rather than a natural storm. As Dan leant down to tighten the straps on his rucksack, Amora gave a cry of delight.  
  
"Dan, look, look!"  
  
Dan made to look up but somehow managed to fall flat on his face. He got up after a few seconds and looked around at the dark sky, but saw nothing.  
  
"What is it? What did you see?"  
  
Amora looked hesitant.  
  
"It looked like Zapdos, but I only saw it for a second."  
  
As Dan was about to reply, a massive thunderbolt, as bright as a floodlight and five times hotter than the surface of the sun, zigzagged down from the sky and struck the shrine. As soon as it hit the shrine it was gone, but the stones continued to glow for about five seconds afterwards. Amora gave a whistle of surprise as each of the stones lost their shine.  
  
"Now THAT was spectacular. I'd pay to see that again."  
  
Dan nodded in agreement. Even as they watched, the storm began to die out. Not ten minutes later, the sun came out and the rain that had accompanied the storm abruptly stopped. Amora walked up to the shrine as if all this was perfectly normal. Dan looked at the sky and then walked out to the shrine. He climbed to the top and looked at the assortment of Thunderstones. All had been transformed perfectly. A black scorch mark showed where the lightning had hit. He picked up the two he had brought up and saw they were perfect. He smiled and pocketed the two stones, then made his way down.  
  
That night, Dan was sleeping in the local Pokemon Centre. But even as he rested, a small group of tiny Pokemon came in. The next thing he knew, no less than six Pokemon were jumping all over him. He woke up with a start and switched the light on. It was then he saw them. No more than a foot high, the Pokemon looked like a scaled down version of Pikachu. They had a look that stated they wished to play and nothing else, and he found it impossible to remain mad at them.  
  
"So, what are you babies doing here?"  
  
One of the small Pikachu mimed that they weren't babies, getting nods off his comrades as he did so.  
  
"What are you?"  
  
"Pichu!"  
  
"You're Pichu?"  
  
"Pi!"  
  
Dan smiled at them.  
  
"You can play in the morning can't you?"  
  
He instantly wished he hadn't as the Pichu swarmed all over him and his bed. They then started chasing one another at speeds to put even Razorclaw to shame. Dan finally called for silence.  
  
"Ok then, how about we play the sleeping Pichu? All you have to do is sleep, and whoever wakes up last wins."  
  
In seconds, the Pichu had cuddled up to him and were fast asleep. He smiled and fell asleep.  
  
On the far edges of Kanto, Kepani took out her shiny Ponyta and began to ride to a city in Johto. She knew she'd find Dan either there or somewhere along the way. She smiled as she thought of her friend, and vowed to tell him what she thought of him. 


	13. Journey through Dark Cave

Journey through Dark Cave  
  
The sun rose in a spectacular manner after the previous day's storm, bathing the world with soft, warm, rosy coloured light. Dan was already awake, and he tucked the Pichu who had shared his bed in nicely. All six of them were fast asleep, one mumbling occasionally or flicking an ear idly. He smiled at them, pocketed his Thunderstones and headed out of town. He reached Mountain Path, but did not find what he had expected to see.  
  
A mass of loose rock and debris sliced directly through the path, obviously dislodged after the storm. On the other side of the sloping path he could make out a cave, and decided to venture inside. As he crossed to get to the entrance, he noticed a bunch of nasty-looking Pokemon stood on top of the rocks. They looked metallic, and were stretching themselves even as he walked past. As he was halfway to the cave opening, an unearthly shriek resounded from behind him.  
  
"Skaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrr!"  
  
One of the steel Pokemon took off and flew in to attack. Dan threw himself flat as the bird rushed over. On seeing this, all the others joined in as well. Dan regained his feet and ran like mad for the cave entrance. As he got nearer, he could smell the odour of bat Pokemon, and remembered what happened last time he had tangled with a Golbat. He shuddered, but entered anyway. Outside, the persistent steel Pokemon were cawing incessantly. Deciding to make a start on getting through this cave, he let out Razorclaw, Squirtle and Charmeleon. The flame from his ice Pokemon's tail caused Razorclaw to back away somewhat. Dan gestured for them to follow him when all of a sudden he was being mobbed by a pair of Golbat, one intent on sucking his blood. Orders weren't needed for his Pokemon to come to his defence. Razorclaw shot an Ice Beam at one of the offending bats, scoring a direct hit and knocking away a good portion of its health. Charmeleon was going berserk on the other, his talons slashing away as the Golbat tried to make its' escape. Dan called off his Pokemon as the Golbat flew off.  
  
For the next three hours, Dan and his Pokemon wandered through the cave, the only light being from Charmeleon's tail. The cave had huge stalagmites and stalactites in it, but as far as wild Pokemon went, there were practically none. Finally they reached a massive pool. It was totally and utterly still, so Dan called for Razorclaw to use Ice Beam to make a bridge over it. Obediently, his Sneasel leapt on top of a rock and shot an Ice Beam over the pool. A causeway of ice formed, bridging the gap perfectly. But by the time Razorclaw was done, he was exhausted. Dan recalled him and set about walking over the icy path. Halfway across, he could hear the ice splintering, and quickened his pace. Just as he got to the other side, the ice path cracked right down the middle. He recalled Squirtle and Charmeleon and headed into the lower part of the cave, where sunlight was streaming in.  
  
As he made his way towards the exit, he came across a girl about one or two years younger than him. She had a resigned look on her face, and depression made her look a lot older even though she had the features of a 17 year old. She was sat down on a rock, idly throwing a Pokeball up and down. On seeing him she offered a half smile.  
  
"Afternoon. Nice day isn't it?"  
  
Dan nodded.  
  
"So why's a pretty girl like you in the cold and dark then? Surely you'd rather be out in the sunshine?"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"Too bright for me. Besides, why pretend to be happy? Life's just a misery. One smile goes unnoticed by everyone."  
  
Dan felt Cubone exiting his Pokeball, determined to cheer up this girl.  
  
"What's your name miss?"  
  
"Courtney."  
  
"Well, why don't you smile for real? If only one smile is so insignificant, what can it hurt?"  
  
Courtney was silent, then walked out of the cave with Dan close behind. Once she stepped into the open, a trio leapt on her and began to tie her up. Dan's eyes narrowed and he let out Scyther and Charmeleon.  
  
"Scyther, use your Quick Attack! Charmeleon, Ember!"  
  
Nicola and her lackeys had by now tied Courtney up securely, and were only just realising that unless Dan had managed to uncover a great secret and reverse the process of aging, to say nothing of the fact this was a girl, that they had made a mistake. All three turned in time to face Dan's Pokemon. Darien and Bob were knocked out by Scyther and Charmeleon. Nicola glared at her opponents.  
  
"Bring it on then. Pit those two against me."  
  
She indicated Charmeleon and Scyther. Dan recalled Cubone and sent Charmeleon and Scyther against her. Nicola smirked as she lifted up a Pokeball.  
  
"Go Rhyhorn!"  
  
A Rhyhorn emerged from her Pokeball, looking ready to kill something. Charmeleon and Scyther stood their ground as it came rushing towards them. Although Scyther flew up to dodge Rhyhorn's Take Down, Charmeleon was hit by it and knocked out. Dan recalled both of them and let Squirtle back out. Nicola immediately looked like she was going to have a fit as she stood behind Courtney. Her Tangela came out and, on Nicola's command, held its' vines ready around Courtney's neck. Dan froze. Nicola smirked. Suddenly, a yellow Pokemon flew down from nowhere and hit Tangela with what could only be a Drill Peck, a very powerful flying type move. Courtney gasped in amazement, as did Dan. There was no doubting it; it was a Zapdos that had just saved Courtney. Nicola took off with her subordinates, not wanting to pick a fight with a legendary Pokemon.  
  
Zapdos flew down low and hovered near to where Courtney and Dan were. Dan had little doubt it was the same one Amora had seen in Electric town back by Mountain Path. It seemed to be awaiting something. Dan looked at it.  
  
"Did you come here to help us?"  
  
It nodded once.  
  
"Do you want to battle me?"  
  
Again, it nodded.  
  
"Do I get to capture you if I win?"  
  
Once more, it bobbed its head in approval. Dan smiled.  
  
"Wait a few minutes please. I have to free my friend here and heal my Pokemon."  
  
Zapdos spread its wings and cawed its approval. Dan began to untie Courtney, talking as he fumbled with the knots.  
  
"Well, Team Rocket is getting dumber for sure if they mistake a 19 year old boy for a pretty young lady such as yourself. But still, now you can tell your friends you were rescued by a Zapdos! How many people can say that?"  
  
Courtney slumped as best she could, given the fact she was still not free yet.  
  
"I, I don't have any friends."  
  
Even as she spoke, tears began to trickle from her eyes. Before Dan could do anything, she was crying in full. Dan pulled her into a hug, making her open her soft blue eyes. She pressed herself against him, drawing comfort from his presence. Finally, the ropes binding her hands came loose after a lot of effort on both their parts. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. Dan blushed.  
  
"Well Courtney, you can call me a friend if you like. I'll always be a friend to you."  
  
Her face lit up.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
Courtney smiled radiantly. She ran a hand through her hair and stood up.  
  
"Do I look nicer now I'm happy?"  
  
Dan nodded. Behind them, Zapdos let out another call to remind them it was still there. Dan glanced back at the legendary Pokemon.  
  
"I'll be right back."  
  
He hugged Courtney, told her to wait and ran to the Pokemon Centre in Violet City nearby. His Pokemon were healed in seconds, and he ran back to where Zapdos was waiting.  
  
"Sorry to keep you waiting. Ready?"  
  
Zapdos gave a loud cry of approval. Dan backed into the wide-open field.  
  
"Go, Razorclaw!"  
  
Sneasel emerged as Zapdos took off. The giant legendary came flying in low, trying to hit Razorclaw as it swooped.  
  
"Use Agility Razorclaw, don't let Zapdos stomp you!"  
  
Razorclaw began to accurately dodge all of Zapdos's jabs. When he accidentally rolled over, he got behind the huge electric Pokemon. Zapdos unleashed an array of Thunderbolts, keeping Razorclaw on his toes.  
  
"Ice Beam!"  
  
Razorclaw shot directly at Zapdos with an Ice Beam. Zapdos screeched as it connected, and then fell to earth. Dan looked surprised that a legendary Pokemon could be beaten so easily, but enlarged a Pokeball anyway. As he was about to throw it, something occurred to him. He threw the Pokeball and captured Zapdos, but let it out again almost immediately. Zapdos looked at him quizzically.  
  
"Zapdos, I simply cannot keep a legendary Pokemon caged up in a Pokeball. You're free to go where you please. Just, come and visit me sometime ok?"  
  
Zapdos nodded and took off. Courtney watched as the flying Pokemon made its way towards the west, to regions unknown. Dan knelt down to where Courtney was sat.  
  
"So, you gonna sit there all your life?"  
  
Courtney smiled prettily.  
  
"Not all my life. I was wondering if you could do two things for me. One, battle me with your Pokemon. Two, finish what you started and untie me properly."  
  
She stretched her legs, which were still tied up. Dan blushed and hastily got her free.  
  
"Now, shall we battle?"  
  
"In a minute. I want to get changed first."  
  
She vanished into the entrance of Dark Cave. A few minutes later she came out, wearing a white top with a blue dress on over. She looked a lot happier now, and smiled without being told to.  
  
"Well then Dan, lets see what you can do. Go, Vaporeon!"  
  
One of Eevee's evolutions popped out her Pokeball and stood ready to fight. Dan ran over who would be best to use.  
  
"Ok, I choose you, Scyther!"  
  
Scyther emerged and flew just off the ground. Courtney pointed at the mantis Pokemon.  
  
"Vaporeon, Bite!"  
  
Vaporeon rushed forwards.  
  
"Scyther, use your Slash attack!"  
  
Scyther slashed at Vaporeon accurately, stopping the water Pokemon dead in its tracks. Vaporeon fainted, drawing surprised looks from both trainers.  
  
"Ok, you won't win this one! I choose you, Gyarados!"  
  
A giant serpentine Pokemon emerged and roared to the sky. Scyther looked intimidated but stood firm.  
  
"Scyther, Quick Attack!"  
  
"Gyarados, Thrash!"  
  
Both Pokemon started their attacks at exactly the same time. Scyther kept on hitting Gyarados, but Gyarados could never return the favour. Courtney smiled, as with her Pokemon she had an ace up her sleeve.  
  
"Now, Flamethrower!"  
  
Before Dan could say that Gyarados was incapable of using a fire attack, Scyther was down and out. He recalled his bug Pokemon.  
  
"Would you call me a copycat if I said you won't win this one?"  
  
Courtney giggled.  
  
"Yes, I would."  
  
"Oh well. Go Razorclaw!"  
  
Razorclaw emerged, looking tired. He raised the spines on his back in an aggressive gesture to the opponent. Gyarados roared and tried to swat the Sneasel, but the Ice Pokemon was simply too fast.  
  
"Now, use Ice Beam!"  
  
Razorclaw shot an Ice Beam at Gyarados, but it seemed to have little effect. Dan suddenly had an idea.  
  
"Wait, use Ice Beam around Gyarados!"  
  
Razorclaw complied neatly, and soon Gyarados was spending all its effort on clearing the field of ice. As Gyarados did this, Razorclaw began to indicate to Dan that he had just learnt an all-new attack.  
  
"Ok Razorclaw, use Metal Claw!"  
  
Razorclaw leapt at the half-exhausted Gyarados and slashed down. When he landed, Gyarados was already out cold. Courtney recalled her Pokemon.  
  
"Nice one Dan, you win. Here's your prize."  
  
She walked up to him and kissed his cheek sweetly, smiling happily as she did so. Dan blushed and walked with her to Violet City, where they got a room at the Pokemon Centre for the night. They left their Pokemon to be healed and bedded down.  
  
All night, neither of them could rest. Dan showed Courtney the flyer he'd found, and Courtney said it was for the Linoto League, a Pokemon League only a few ever attended. She added it was located west of Olivine City.  
  
Dan woke up the next morning to find Courtney had gone already. She had left a letter for him to read when he felt lonely, which he put in his bag for later. He got a shower and then headed out on the road to Linoto. 


	14. Violence in Violet City

Violence in Violet City  
  
Dan was sat on a bench in Violet City, relaxing before pressing on towards National Park and Ecruteak City. He held Zapdos's Pokeball in one hand, and was painting it yellow so he could tell whom it belonged to. He still couldn't believe he owned a legendary Pokemon, or that Zapdos had not put up much of a fight, but at the end of the day, he had Zapdos and although he was going to let it roam freely, he would search for it when the time came. Just as he finished, he became aware of being watched. He looked up and saw some small children, no older than 7 or 8 in most cases, watching him. He smiled.  
  
"Hey kids, can I help you? You want to see my Pokemon?"  
  
On hearing he had Pokemon with him, the kids rushed him. Dan shook his head and let out all his five Pokemon. Although Squirtle got a warm enough reception, the children were obviously scared by Scyther and Sneasel. As they looked at his somewhat imbalanced party, two men in black approached. They bristled on seeing Dan had a rare Pokemon like Sneasel. As they approached, the children got more and more scared. Dan looked up to see that these were Team Rocket members, and since they were outside Nicola's pathetic group, they were probably a lot harder to beat. By now, all the children were hiding behind Dan. The TR members gestured to Dan's Pokemon.  
  
"Fork over your Pokemon kid. Make it fast."  
  
Before Dan could give the order, Razorclaw leapt at the first TR member. A flash of talons later, and the man was screaming in agony. Dan winced at the sight. Razorclaw obviously didn't like any TR members. He then fired his Ice Beam straight at the second TR member, who began to back away. Suddenly an oddly hued Flamethrower scorched the TR member and sent him running.  
  
Dan recalled all his Pokemon and looked around for who had fired the flamethrower. He felt something nuzzle him in the back, and saw it was none other than Kepani's Ponyta. He smiled and stroked her, and then, knowing full well that Kepani was hiding somewhere, began to speak to her.  
  
"Hey there Ponyta, I guess you ran away from Kepani did you? What did she do, mistake you for an Eevee and use a Water stone on you?"  
  
He winced as someone dug their knuckles into his sides, just below his ribs. He turned around, expecting to see Kepani there, but it was none other than Nicola. He scowled and pushed her back.  
  
"Can't you go touch up somebody else? Preferably a homicidal maniac. Didn't your mother ever teach you to stand up to insane people with lethal weaponry?"  
  
Ponyta whinnied. Nicola smirked.  
  
"As smart-mouthed as ever. Listen, we have your girlfriend in our base. If you refuse to tell us all you know of that Zapdos, she gets shipped out to spend life as a slave."  
  
Kepani walked up to Dan and Ponyta from behind Nicola, and got her in a headlock.  
  
"You call that a base? It would have been tougher to get out if you put some easily bribed two-year olds in there to 'safeguard' me. Anyhow. Ponyta, Fire Blast."  
  
Ponyta reared back and released the second most powerful fire-type move in existence on the offending TR member. Nicola was blasted off into the hills.  
  
Dan sat down whilst Kepani stood over him.  
  
"So, why do you show up to follow me again?"  
  
Kepani smiled.  
  
"Well, letting you go to Linoto alone would be plain irresponsible. Also, you need somebody to cook proper food for you, because I bet you've probably been living on snacks and meals you can heat up in two minutes."  
  
Dan gave a nervous laugh.  
  
"Well, I don't know about that. And is there another reason you want to come with me? A more personal reason perhaps?"  
  
Kepani leant in close to him, her voice a soft purr in his ear.  
  
"Yes, there is."  
  
"And that reason for chasing me halfway across this continent would be?"  
  
"To tell you that you are a really close friend, one I'm flattered to know."  
  
"Nothing else?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
Kepani sat down next to him. She was wearing a pair of black leather jeans, and had a red top on as well. She had sunglasses pushed up to just above her eyes, and her light blue hair was definitely longer than it had been when he'd first met her. Dan as usual was wearing all black. Kepani recalled Ponyta and shifted nervously. Dan looked at her.  
  
"You ok? You seem a little on edge."  
  
Kepani shrugged.  
  
"I don't know. I feel like there's something waiting to happen. Something bad."  
  
Dan opened his rucksack to see if he had any food left. Suddenly Kepani began to yell in excitement. He looked up to see what it was, and was rendered speechless.  
  
In the far western sky was a cloud the very colour of blood. Even as they looked at it, a Pokemon emerged. Kepani reached into her jean pocket and withdrew a Pokedex. Although broadly similar to most others, hers had a zoom lens. She zoomed in on the flying Pokemon and screwed her eyes shut. She pointed the Pokedex at the flying Pokemon, making it state what the Pokemon was.  
  
"Moltres. The Flame Pokemon. Believed to exist only in legend, it is now proved to exist, although few are ever seen away from the Indigo Plateau."  
  
Kepani was going mad with joy.  
  
"I've seen a Moltres! I've seen a Moltres! Wow, how lucky am I?"  
  
Dan rubbed his ears softly.  
  
"Any chance of shouting a bit louder? I don't think the people in Hoenn heard you properly."  
  
Kepani pulled a face. By now, Moltres had gone.  
  
"If you feel like THAT, I won't talk to you. Starting now!"  
  
"You won't do what?"  
  
"Talk to you."  
  
"You just did."  
  
"Dan, I am NOT talking to you!"  
  
"Then who did you say that too?"  
  
"Look! I was only talking to you to tell you I wasn't talking to you. Is that clear?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Good!"  
  
"I'm glad it's good."  
  
"LOOK! I AM NOT TALKING TO YOU!"  
  
"Maybe I wasn't replying to you."  
  
"Then who are you replying to?"  
  
"Oh, I thought you weren't talking to me."  
  
"Dan, I'm being serious. Who are you replying to? There is someone else here besides me isn't there?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh, who is it!?"  
  
"It's me!"  
  
Kepani sat down on the bench, pouting after their argument. Dan smiled and found out he was out of food. Seeing he'd need Kepani's help, he began to try a flirtatious approach in the hope she'd respond.  
  
"Oh Keppy?"  
  
Kepani blushed on being called Keppy, but didn't let her smile show properly.  
  
"Oh what?"  
  
"Any chance of some food please?"  
  
"Why don't you get down and beg?"  
  
"Please give me some food, oh divinely talented and beautiful Fire Pokemon Master."  
  
Kepani shrugged.  
  
"Ok, is there a supermarket around here?"  
  
Dan smiled.  
  
"Just over there. Want me to get the food?"  
  
"If you get the food, then we'll wind up in hospital with food poisoning. And I spent a week in there trying to get rid of my burns as it was!"  
  
She pushed up her sleeves, and showed Dan the pale white skin where her Ponyta had burnt her when it was being tested on. Dan softly touched the smooth, long lines of white, and felt sorry for the pain she must have endured. Kepani softened and got up.  
  
"I'll bring back some food for us both. Sit tight and I'll be right back."  
  
She ran her hand over his cheek as she left to get food, making Dan flush as red as her shirt. She smiled kindly at him as she walked to the supermarket, leaving him alone for a few minutes. When she came back, it looked like she had bought half the shop. She put the bags of food down on the bench and began to load it into her and Dan's rucksacks. What she didn't load she began to prepare, even though they were outside. It didn't take long for her to sort out exactly what they were going to eat, but to Dan it looked a bizarre mixture. She had chopped up salami, stirred it with butter into rice, and then put out two muffins for desert. She handed Dan a plate of her rice meal. Dan looked at it dubiously, but tried some anyway. His eyes lit up and he looked at Kepani in appraisal.  
  
"Well, you amazed me yet again Keppy. You can come with me for as long as you want to."  
  
Kepani winked at him as she ate her food.  
  
"You're too sweet Dan, you really are. Thanks."  
  
Kepani cuddled him and went back to her meal. Shortly after they finished, the two headed for a Pokemon Centre for the night, glad to be in one another's company again. 


	15. Secret of Snow Top Mountain 1

Secret of Snow Top Mountain  
Part 1  
  
Dan and Kepani left Violet City at mid-morning the following day. It was overcast, and looked like torrential rain was more than due. Dan decided to let his Pokemon out for a bit of exercise, but was shocked to see how angry and resilient Razorclaw looked. The black cat Pokemon was walking on all fours, and his very look strongly urged anyone to not touch him. Suddenly he scampered into the bushes to have a look around. Kepani looked after the departing Pokemon with a quizzical look.  
  
"What's up with your Sneasel Dan? He looks on edge."  
  
Dan shrugged.  
  
"I dunno, he's been hostile even to me since we came into Violet City. Maybe he doesn't approve of the fact we're passing Snow Top Mountain."  
  
Ahead of them, Scyther, Cubone, Squirtle and Charmeleon were walking at a leisurely pace. As they passed a certain point on the path, a net was pulled up from underneath their feet. All four of his Pokemon were captured. From the undergrowth, Sneasel watched. Dan caught up to them, with Kepani preparing to let out one of her two Pokemon. A second net was pulled up, trapping them both. Kepani tried to throw her Pokeballs, but was too entangled to do so. Nicola, Bob and Darien all appeared, wearing a conceited look.  
  
"Well, you two sure seem to be close. Comfortable?"  
  
Kepani and Dan blushed. Kepani shook her fist at Nicola.  
  
"When I get out of here I am personally going to kick your butt into orbit! As for you two, I'm going to stomp you into the ground."  
  
Bob let out his newest Pokemon. Dan looked at it uncertainly. Kepani tried unsuccessfully to hide a snigger. Bob glared at her.  
  
"Something funny? You can't do anything in that position. So shut your mouth or pay the price."  
  
Kepani glared at him, and resumed struggling. Dan winced as she did so, as she inadvertently ended up kicking him. He looked at the Pokemon Bob had let out. It was a Slugma, a Rock and Fire type, and didn't appear to be much of a threat. However, with only Razorclaw able to fight, this conflict would be extremely tough. Bob was telling Slugma to use Flamethrower on Dan and Kepani. Even as the Fire Pokemon complied, a blur of black intercepted it. Razorclaw fell down, burnt badly and in agony. Dan struggled to get loose, seeing Razorclaw had taken a lot of damage. Nicola smirked.  
  
"So your kitty decides to wander loose? Not the action we permit any Pokemon to take. Tangela, go!"  
  
With the odds now hugely against him, Razorclaw would have normally given up. But this was no normal circumstance, so he struggled to rise. When he did gain his feet again, Tangela used a lightning fast Vine Whip to knock the feline Pokemon down. Once again, Razorclaw got up. Nicola laughed.  
  
"This Pokemon just doesn't get it! Bob, use your Slugma to finish it off."  
  
Slugma prepared to fire a Flamethrower on the hapless Sneasel. Razorclaw leapt into the air and landed on the other side of Slugma. Suddenly, realisation of what the feline Pokemon had in mind struck the trio of TR members. Bob gestured for Slugma to stop, but Slugma continued anyway. A jet of fire issued forth. Razorclaw dodged nimbly, and the flames engulfed TR. Slugma was recalled, and, burnt badly and fuming, Nicola yelled for Tangela to use Razor Leaf. Again, Razorclaw played the attack to his advantage, and perched on a branch as Tangela took aim. Once the leaves were flung at him, Razorclaw jumped down and fired an Ice Beam at Tangela. Unable to resist, Tangela fainted. There was a snap as the rope holding Dan and Kepani up broke. Dan and Kepani got loose of the net, and glared at TR. Kepani threw up one of her Pokeballs.  
  
"Go Butterfree! Psybeam!"  
  
Butterfree complied, and knocked TR back. Dan was already lowering his other Pokemon down, and had Razorclaw cut the net off. Cubone glared at Nicola.  
  
"Cubone, use your Bonemerang!"  
  
Cubone threw his bone club at Nicola and her cohorts, getting a very satisfying thud as Cubone's weapon connected with its target. Nicola needed no further encouragement, and fled, leaving Dan to get his Pokemon down. Razorclaw looked like much more action would make him faint, and staggered up to Dan. Dan lifted the black cat into his arms, even though Razorclaw was really quite heavy for such a small Pokemon. Razorclaw pointed to the nearing peak of Snow Top Mountain and shook his head. Dan frowned.  
  
"You don't want us to go to Snow Top Mountain?"  
  
Razorclaw nodded. Kepani recalled Butterfree and looked at Dan.  
  
"What's up Dan?"  
  
Dan looked up at her, concern in his eyes.  
  
"Razorclaw wants to detour around Snow Top Mountain. But I've heard there's really rare Ice types on that mountain, and I want to see if it's true or not. We might even see Articuno."  
  
Kepani shrugged.  
  
"Well we still have Zapdos to see before we've seen the three of them. I wonder if I'll ever capture such a powerful Pokemon as Moltres. Seeing it was one thing, but OWNING such a magnificent Pokemon would be beyond amazing."  
  
Dan stopped walking and looked Kepani in the eye.  
  
"Supposing I said I OWNED such a Pokemon. What would you say then?"  
  
"Firstly I'd probably gape for a while, then scepticism would take over. Which one?"  
  
"Zapdos."  
  
"Lets see it then Danny boy."  
  
Dan pulled a face and threw her Zapdos's Pokeball. Kepani opened it to find nothing there. She looked at Dan as if expecting him to laugh, then threw the Pokeball back.  
  
"Very funny Dan. Now seriously, where is it?"  
  
"That IS Zapdos's Pokeball. I didn't paint it half yellow for decoration reasons you know."  
  
"Well unless I'm blind, I see a total of zero Zapdos in the current vicinity."  
  
"Because after I captured it, I let it go."  
  
"Convenient."  
  
"Are you saying I'm a liar Kepani?"  
  
Kepani bit her lip. She was very fond of Dan, and wanted to believe he had at least SEEN Zapdos, but until she saw some evidence, she'd be sceptical. Dan understood her scepticism, but it hurt anyway. There was an uneasy silence as they pressed on.  
  
The hours past, and despite Razorclaw's best efforts, they were getting closer and closer to Snow Top Mountain. Soon they were in the foothills, right at the base of the huge mountain. Caves riddled the hillside, but they looked artificial rather than natural. Storm clouds hugged the top of the mountain, giving it an ominous look. Dan began to climb towards the caves. Kepani put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Wait. Shouldn't we go together?"  
  
Dan shrugged.  
  
"You wanna go first then?"  
  
Kepani looked undecided, then finally pushed forward. Dan watched her as she climbed up and vanished into the caves. After what seemed like an eternity, she came back out.  
  
"You aren't gonna believe this! This place is a..."  
  
Seven TR members swarmed her as she stood on the lip of the cave. Dan watched her as she came tearing down the foothills towards him.  
  
"Am I right when I predict the last half of your sentence was 'a TR base'?"  
  
Kepani gave a half smile and nodded. The TR members flooded in towards them. Dan took hold of two of his Pokeballs.  
  
"Charmeleon! Scyther! Time to battle!"  
  
Both his Pokemon stood ready as the TR members got closer. Charmeleon was looking eager to start, but kept himself under control.  
  
"Ok. Charmeleon, Flamethrower!"  
  
Charmeleon let loose a colossal jet of flame. The TR members still carried on coming, and it was only then that Kepani and Dan could see they weren't running by their free will. The incline of the foothills was forcing them to run so fast. Dan and Kepani dodged them as they went past. They began to make their way up to the caves where the TR members had been.  
  
It was over an hour later when they finally got there. The cave was half- full of boxes of food, hiking equipment, lamps, and numerous radios. In another corner were a couple of Steel type Pokemon. Dan approached the caged Pokemon, ignoring the looks they were giving him. One was a Scizor, Scyther's evolved form, and the other was a Forretress. From what he knew of these Pokemon, they both had one thing in common. As they were Steel types, they would prove resistant to any Ice attacks sent their way. If TR were going to move in and capture themselves an Articuno, these Pokemon would be ideal. Dan backed away from the Pokemon and went over to the food boxes. He opened his bag and knelt down to take his pick of the food TR had left unguarded. Kepani was doing likewise, filling her rucksack with hiking gear. An uneasy silence had fallen between the two since their argument as to whether or not Dan had captured Zapdos. Kepani was the first to break it, and she moved tentatively over to Dan.  
  
"Dan?"  
  
"That would be my name."  
  
"I've got something to give you."  
  
Dan tensed up. He turned around to Kepani. She held out his yellow and white Pokeball, offering it to him.  
  
"I'm sorry I was so indecisive about you saying you've captured a Zapdos and then let it go again. But you have to admit it DOES sound odd. Most people run around their whole lives and never even see these sorts of Pokemon."  
  
Dan took hold of his Pokeball and stashed it in his rucksack.  
  
"Yeah well, I let it free because I didn't feel right with keeping a legendary Pokemon cooped up."  
  
Kepani smiled.  
  
"You're one of a kind Dan."  
  
"Just as well really. If there were two of me, you wouldn't know which one to go for."  
  
Kepani went bright red. Even though she was older than Dan, she still found him very appealing. She moved in closer to him, and smiled warmly at him. She was overjoyed when he responded in kind. She ran her hand through his hair and leant in close, longing to touch his lips with hers and tell him outright that she loved him. Just as she was about to make contact, the whole world went black. 


End file.
